Strawberry Ice Cream
by NicaTeef
Summary: Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo yang patah hati karena diputus oleh pacarnya berusaha menghapus segala kecewanya dan berniat merebut hati mantan pacarnya lagi. Tapi, kenapa niat itu malah berubah dalam sekejap?
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Bleach© Tite Kubo

Strawberry Ice Cream© NicaTeef

Pairing: Ichigo. K & Rukia. K

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo yang patah hati karena diputus oleh pacarnya berusaha menghapus segala kecewanya dan berniat merebut hati mantan pacarnya lagi. Tapi, kenapa niat itu malah berubah dalam sekejap?

Di Kota Karakura yang ramai terlihat sebuah kafe. Kafe itu sangatlah ramai oleh pengunjung. Semua pengunjung mayoritas anak sekolah, terutama anak itu letaknya sangatlah strategis dan desain kafenya sangatlah disukai oleh anak-anak muda. Di kafe itu tempat anak muda berkumpul, mengobrol, dan mencari teman dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Terlihat di kafe itu ada seorang pemuda SMU berambut orange dan di depannya duduklah seorang gadis rambut berkuncir belakang dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat muda keemasan. Suasana di sana berubah serius.

"Apa?! Putus?! Kenapa Senna?!!" seru pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Maaf, Ichigo… Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk itu…" kata gadis yang bernama Senna itu.

"Apa salahku, Senna? Kalau ada aku akan memperbaikinya tetapi jangan mengakhirinya!" seru pemuda itu yang menolak diputus oleh pacarnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal, Ichigo," gadis itu pun pergi dan keluar dari kafe. Pemuda yang bernama Ichigo itu langsung tertunduk lemas dan kecewa karena diputus oleh kekasihnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis bermata violet datang. Ia melihat kefe yang penuh. Ada serpecik rasa kecewa karena tidak memperoleh tempat duduk yang kosong.

'Bagaimana ini… Hari ini aku sangat ingin makan es krim strawberry, tapi, malah penuh… Kalau kubawa pulang aku takut meleleh dan rasanya pun pasti tidak enak lagi. Kalau menunggu nanti pasti akan pulang terlambat dan nee-chan pasti marah,' gadis itu berpikir akan segala pertimbangan bila ia tidak memakan es krim dan jika ia memakan es krim. Gadis itu melihat meja Ichigo. Gadis itu berpikir kalau lebih baik ia duduk disana. Lagi pula, pemuda berambut orange itu juga satu sekolah dengannya. Ia mendekati meja Ichigo.

"Ehm, permisi… Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya gadis bermata violet itu. Ichigo yang sedang meletakan dagunya diatas meja sambil membalik-balikan menu kafe itu langsung melihatnya.

"Kalau mau duduk, duduk saja," jawab Ichigo malas. Gadis itu pun duduk di depannya. Gadis itu melihati Ichigo yang terlihat sangat suntuk.

"Baru diputus pacar, ya?" kata gadis itu pada Ichigo. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ichigo tetap diposisinya seperti itu. "Yah, terlihat jelas di air mukamu itu," tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa. Ichigo pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa!! Memang ini lucu, apa?!" seru Ichigo kesal. "Memang ini lucu, Baka! Hahaha… Baru kulihat seorang laki-laki sedih karena ditinggal pacarnya," gadis itu masih tertawa.

"Kau-!" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti karena ada seorang pelayan yang menanyakan mereka untuk memesan apa.

"Mau pesan apa?" kata pelayan itu dengan hangat.

"Strawberry Ice Cream!" kata Ichigo dan gadis itu bersamaan. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan sangat kompak.

"Wah… Kalian pasangan yang serasi dan kompak, ya… Tapi, maaf Strawberry Ice Cream-nya tinggal satu porsi," kata pelayan itu. Ice Cream di sana memang sangat laris. Jadi, setiap saat pasti ada yang kekurangan Ice Cream.

"Saya saja, Nona! Hei, kau harus mengalah pada perempuan, ya," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Cih! Memangnya kau perempuan? Hei, hatiku sedang galau jadi tolong hormatilah aku dengan cara memberikan Ice Cream itu!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau buta, ya! Aku ini perempuan, Jeruk! Menghormatimu?! Hanya diputus pacar harus aku hormati! Sedih pula!" balas gadis itu sambil berdiri. Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah pun juga berdiri.

"Jeruk katamu?! Dasar Cebol!! Jaga bicaramu ya! Kau sudah mulai mengawur!!" akhirnya mereka pun bertengkar hebat. Semua seisi kafe melihat tingkah mereka yang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi, mereka tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku tidak Cebol, Kepala Jeruk!!" gadis itu dan Ichigo langsung duduk dan enggan melihat satu sama lain. Mereka saling mengacuhkan.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan tadi kembali dengan membawa satu porsi Strawberry Ice Cream dengan dua sendok. "Tolong jangan bertengkar, silahkan menikmati!" sang pelayan itu pun meluncur pergi. Ichigo dan gadis itu bingung. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan kemudia saling acuh pandang lagi. Kemudian mereka pun melirik es krim strawberry itu yang makin lama makin mencair.

"Ah…! Sudahlah kita makan saja es krim ini! Membayarnya bias setengah-setengah!! Kau mau tidak?!" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil sendok yang berukuran kecil untuk memakan es krim strawberry itu.

"Huh! Baiklah setengah-setengah! Itadakimasu!" kini gadis itu juga siap memakan es krim strawberry itu. Ichigo kira gadis yang menurutnya kasar itu akan memakan es krim dengan banyak dalam satu suapan. Tetapi, dugaannya salah. Gadis itu memakan es krim dengan sopan dan lembut, Sejenak ia berpikir bila gadis ini berbeda dengan Senna yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya,

"Hei, kenapa kau tak segera memakannya? Kuhabiskan lho!" kata gadis itu sambil mengambil sesendok es krim.

"E-Enak saja!!" Ichigo mengambil sesendok es krim dengan jumlah besar. "Oi! Jangan banyak-banyak nanti aku tidak kebagian, Jeruk!"

"Biasa sajalah, Cebol!!"

Kemudian es krim itu habis. Hanya tertinggal satu buah strawberry di situ. Mereka hendak mengambilnya dengan sendok bersamaan. Tapi, buah strawberry itu malah terlempar di lantai dan terinjak oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

"Grrr!" mereka berdua menggeram kesal.

"Sudahlah! Ini uangnya! Aku pulang! Aku tak bertemu lagi, Jeruk busuk!!" kata gadis itu sambil meletakan sejumlah uang di depan Ichigo.

"Aku juga berharap tidak akan bertemu denganmu, Kurcaci liar!!" bentak Ichigo. Gadis itu telah keluar dari kafe.

Ichigo membayar es krim strawberry di kasir lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

Di SMA Karakura, tempat Ichigo bersekolah…

"Ohayou!! Ichigo!!" kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang terlihat 'hiper'.

"Ohayou, Keigo. Mau pinjam PR?" kata Ichigo menebak. "Ah, Ichigo, kau tahu saja pikiranku," kata Keigo yang sinar matanya bersinar-sinar. Ichigo mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

"Ichigo!! Bagaimana kabar Sen-chan? Tambah manis saja, hahaha," Tanya Keigo.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya kemarin," kata Ichigo lemas.

"APAA!! GADIS SEMANIS ITU KAU PUTUSKAN!!! DASAR BUODOOH!!" Keigo berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Dia yang memutuskanku…"

"Oh… Kawanku Ichigo!! Aku akan membantumu mencari pacar lagi!!" kata Keigo sambil menangis terharu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencoba merebut hatinya lagi… Cepat salin PRmu," Keigo dengan cemberut langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Bangku Ichigo terletak di dekat jendela dan kelasnya terletak di lantai 3. Di seberang sana terlihat gedung Utara. Ia dapat melihat jelas kelas mantan pacarnya yang ada di gedung Utara. Dilihatnya Senna sedang bercerita dengan teman-teman perempuannya dengan ceria. Ia tak sadar bahwa Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya. Ichigo merasa hatinya tersayat karena Senna tak sedikit pun sedih seperti dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Senna ter tertuju pada bagian lain kelas Senna. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca buku. Ia ingat bahwa gadis itu yang ada di kafe kemarin.

"Keigo!! Kemarilah!!"

"Kau tadi mengusirku kaan~"

"Lihat gadis yang membaca itu! Dia siapa?!" Tanya Ichigo penuh paksa.

"Owh, Ichigo… Cepat sekali kau menemukan gadis pengganti Sen-chan!! Huhuhu aku kecewa seekaaliii!" kata Keigo dengan nada lebay.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja! Siapa gadis itu!!"

"Biasa sajalah Ichigo. Tak usah berteriak-teriak," kata seseorang yang menyusul Ichigo dan Keigo.

"Mizuiro, Ohayou," sapa Ichigo yang tangannya sedang menarik kerah Keigo.

"Ohayou Ichigo, Keigo. Baiklah, Gadis itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Aku dengar dia adalah gadis yang populer. Ia lemah dalam mata pelajaran Matematika, Sains, IPS, tetapi ia sangat ahli di bidang sastra. Berkali-kali ia mendapatkan piala di lomba sastra, berpuisi, dan lain-lain pada peringkat pertama. Dia juga manis dan banyak cowok yang menyukainya. Dia pun menjadi manejer di klub basket. Ada rumor bahwa ia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Kapten klub Basket, Shiba Kaien. Tapi, tenang saja Ichigo, dia belum mempunyai pacar kok. Kalau mau kau mendaftar saja, tapi di barisan paling belakang. Belum juga nanti di tolak," kata Mizuiro.

"Cih! Siapa yang mau mendaftar, maaf saja, ya! Memangnya tahu darimana kau bahwa banyak deretan cowok yang berharap menjadi pacarnya?!" Tanya Ichigo yang memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Ichigo, aku sudah mendaftar. Yah, tapi ditolak," jawab Mizuiro.

"Terserahlah!! Hei, Keigo! Sudah selesai menyalin PR?!"

"Ichigo! Tadi engkau menarikku kesini! Jadi, ya belum jadi~!!" kata Keigo yang wajahnya manyun.

"Cepatlah!! Sebentar lagi bel!" Ichigo kembali duduk di kursinya. Keigo dan Mizuiro kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ichigo memandangi gadis yang bernama Rukia itu. Gadis itu sangat serius saat membaca. Terlihat yang dibacanya adalah sebuah novel yan berjudul 'You're stop the rain'.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari seorang gadis dari kelas Rukia sedang melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah karena melihat Ichigo. Memang hampir setiap hari gadis meliriknya. Ichigo termasuk cowok populer walaupun sikapnya agak dingin dan menyeramkan. Tapi, pandangan gadis itu sangat mendalam. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut coklat yang keorange-an.

"Hime, apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek.

"A-Aha! Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa, Tatsuki-chan!!" gadis itu langsung menoleh dan menyangkal apa yang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah… Nanti pulang sekolah jadi tidak makan donat?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Tatsuki itu.

"Tentu saja!!" jawabnya.

"Anak baik harus duduk ya. Sebentar lagi bel," kata Tatsuki sambil mengusap-usap rambut gadis itu.

"Iya!"

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kini waktunya siswa-siswa SMU Karakura untuk pulang. Ichigo sedang memakai sepatunya untuk cowok-cowok populer sedang berkumpul di sudut ruangan roker sepatu.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Bargabunglah!" teriak salah satu cowok. Yah, Ichigo juga merupakan cowok popular. Ichigo pun mensetujui tawaran cowok itu.

"Ada apa? Tumben kalian berkumpul dengan serius begitu,"

"Begini, kami mengadakan taruhan. Kau mau ikut tidak? Yang menang akan kami belikan sesuatu yang dia inginkan," kata seorang pria berambut hitam, Shiba Kaien.

"Apa dulu taruhannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Siapa yang bisa mendapatkan hati Kuchiki Rukia dialah yang menjadi pemenangnya!" kata Kaien.

"Apa! Gadis kasar itu! Tidak!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ssst! Ia bukan gadis kasar, tetapi, dia gadis manis. Betul tidak!" kata Kaien pada teman-temannya. Mereka berjumlah . Pertama Shiba Kaien, kapten klub basket yang memiliki kharisma tinggi. Kedua Hitsugaya Toushirou, seorang cowok yang super dingin tapi banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya. Ketiga,Ishida Uryu, pria berambut emo tapi entah kenapa banyak gadis yang mengiranya keren, mungkin karena ia lembut. Keempat Hisagi Shuhei, lelaki keren yang ahli judo dan karate. Kelima adalah Grimmjow, cowok sombong tapi keren dan memiliki kharisma seperti Kaien. Dan terakhir, ialah Kurosaki Ichigo itu sendiri.

"Hei, bukankah kau punya Miyako, Kaien!! Kau juga Toushirou, baru seminggu kau jadian dengan Hinamori Momo!!Dan Ishida, tak kusangka kau mau mengikuti taruhan ini!" teriak Ichigo.

"Miyako tahu kok soal ini. Lagi pula ini hanya main-main," kata Kaien.

"Hinamori juga tahu. Yang kubutuhkan hanya Cyber Computer Intelics, keluaran terbaru. Komputerku karena disiram air oleh sepupuku, Matsumoto," kata Toushiro acuh tak acuh.

"Peralatan di klubku sebagian rusak, jadi perlu yang baru," kata Ishida.

"Bukankah kau ingin gitar Irelish Brown terbaru, Ichigo?" kata Grimmjow.

Ichigo memikirkan lagi perkataan Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, aku mau," pada akhirnya Ichigo setuju dengan taruhan itu.

"Baiklah, peraturannya begini…"

'Jadi, taruhan dimulai besok,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo berjalan menuju keluar gerbang SMU Karakura. Dilihatnya gadis bernama Rukia tersebut. 'Apa aku mulai sekarang saja, ya?' Ichigo kearah Rukia.

"Hai, Kuchiki!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Kau? Jeruk Busuk kemarin? Ada urusan apa kau?" kata Rukia heran kenapa pria berambut orange menghampirinya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Hei! Jangan memanggilku Jeruk Busuk! Aku punya nama! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Heh? Aku tak menanyakan namamu! Lagi pula kau itu aneh! Namanya Ichigo(Strawberry) tapi kok tumbuhnya Jeruk(rambut)," kata Rukia sambil tertawa geli.

"Jangan tertawa! Nama ini yang memberikan adalah Ibuku, orang tuaku!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Ok, aku minta maaf. Kau tahu namaku dari mana?" Tanya Rukia sambil berjalan dan Ichigo pun juga berjalan di sampingnya.

"Dari… dari temanku,"

"Hmm? Ya sudahlah. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengenalku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hanya iseng saja, Iseng mengenal cewek kasar sepertimu," kata Ichigo. Rukia kesal karena dikatakan cewek kasar oleh Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasar apa, Jeruk!" teriak Rukia kesal. Rukia pun menendang kaki Ichigo. Ichigo kesakitan. Rukia pun mendahului langkahnya dengan cepat.

'Dia marah? Bodoh kau Ichigo, kejar dia!' Ichigo berlari menyusulnya.

"Hei! Aku minta maaf! Jangan marah dong!" teriak Ichigo agar Rukia tak marah. Tapi, Rukia malah mempercepat angkahnya. Ichigo terus meminta maaf sampai akhirnya Rukia berhenti. Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Baiklah belikan aku Strawberry Ice Cream! Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membelikanku Ice Cream!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk-tunjuk penjual ice cream keliling. Sang penjual ice cream melihat dia ditunjuk-tunjuk Rukia. Ia merasa cemas dan bingung.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo enteng. Ichigo berjalan menuju penjual ice cream itu. Sedangkan Rukia berjalan menuju bangku taman sambil menahan kesal.

"Tolong Strawberry Ice Cream dua," kata Ichigo. Sang penjual ice cream hanya mengangguk dan dengan trampil menyiapkan ice cream.

"Hei, ini ice cream-mu," kata Ichigo sambil memegang dua ice cream. Rukia pun merebut salah satu ice cream dari Ichigo lalu memakannya.

"Kau suka ice cream rasa strawberry, ya?" Tanya Ichigo yang kini telah duduk di samping rRukia.

"Yah, suka sekali," jawab Rukia.

"Tak seperti pribadimu yang-" Ichigo menghentikan perkataannya.

"Yang apa?" Rukia melirik Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak,"

Ice Cream yang dimakan mereka pun habis. Mata Rukia kini tertuju pada kumpulan burung burung yang ada didepannya mencari makanan. Hari pun menjelang sore. Warna langit berubah menjadi kejinggaan. Sore menjadi lengkap dengan burung-burung yang ada di depan mereka. Ichigo ingat bahwa ia mempunya sebungkus roti sisa makan siang tadi. Di bukanya bungkus roti itu lalu Ichigo mengeluarkan roti tersebut. Dipotong-potong roti itu dan disebarkan ke arah burung-burung tersebut. Semua burung-burung itu langsung menyerbunya.

"Mereka kelaparan ya," kata Ichigo.

"Eh!" Rukia langsung membuka tasnya.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Ichigo.

"Diamlah!" diambilnya sebuah buku dan pensil. Rukia pun mulai menulis. Ichigo berusaha melihat apa yang ditulis Rukia. Rukia sedang menulis puisi, itulah yang diketahui Ichigo.

"Oh, puisi,"

"Sshsh!" Rukia menulis dengan penuh imajinasi yang ada dipikiarannya. Ia menulis dengan senyum senang. Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum melihat Rukia.

'Kaien benar. Gadis ini manis,' kata Ichigo sambil menunggu Rukia menulis.

Bersambung…

**A/N: Hii! Disini Nica dengan fic ketiga Nica! Kwkwkw XD Hahaha maaf kalau ceritanya gaje…! Senengnya! Tolong Review yaaah! Semua review akan Nica terima dengan senang hatii! Yupz! See ya next chap! **

**Strawberry Ice Cream © NicaTeef**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sudah hampir tiga hari Rukia dan Ichigo sering pulang bersama. Mereka mungkin sudah semakin akrab. Apakah Rukia akan jatuh hati pada Ichigo? Apa malah hati Rukia didapatkan pria lain?

TENG TENG bel berbunyi nyaring yang menandakan waktu istirahat. Guru pun keluar dari kelas karena mendengar bel itu. Terlihat kelas Ichigo yang mulai ramai setelah seorang guru keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Ichigo, Unohana-sensei sangat mengerikan!! Huhuhu~" Keigo berjalan ke arah Ichigo yang sedang menata buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Keigo menangis tak jelas.

"Ah? Itu salahmu tak mengerjakan tugas Sains. Kau tahu bukan bahwa Unohana-sensei sangat… mengerikan," kata Ichigo cuek.

"Hei, kau juga tak mengerjakan tugas! Tapi, kenapa kau tak ketahuan?! Unohana-sensei pilih kasih!" teriak Keigo.

"Terserahlah, kau memang sering tak mengerjakan tugas jadi Unohana-sensei mengenalmu,"Ichigo pergi keluar kelas. Ia mau ke kantin karena perutnya sudah keroncongan.

Ichigo membeli 2 bungkus roti cream strawberry-coklat dan sekotak susu. Memang sejak adik perempuannya masuk asrama Ichigo jarang sekali membawa makan siang ke sekolahan. Jadi, dia hanya makan roti maksimal 2 bungkus roti sudah membuatnya amat kenyang. Ichigo berniat mencari tempat untuk dia makan siang. Biasanya ia makan siang di bawah pohon belakang sekolah sendirian. Ia ingin menuju kesana. Tapi, setelah ia melewati lapangan basket niatnya itu ia urungkan.

Terlihat di lapangan basket klub basket SMU Karakura sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan musim semi mendatang. Ia melihat Rukia sedang menyiapkan sebotol air putih dingin untuk tim basket karena itu adalah tugasnya. Lalu, Rukia pun duduk sambil melihat tim basketnya berlatih. Rukia tampak lelah. Ichigo pun menghampirinya.

"Oi, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo sambil menghampirinya.

"Jeruk Busuk? Ada apa?" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! " teriak Ichigo

"Ok, maaf… Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku… Hanya ingin lihat Kaien berlatih saja," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum aneh. Ichigo mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mendekati Rukia.

"Jadi, kau kenal Kaien-senpai?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu, kami berteman sejak kecil. Dia adalah tetanggaku. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya tanya. Jadi, kalau di rumah dia seperti apa? Apakah ia juga baik hati seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia yang terlihat serius.

"Hah? Baik hati? Baik hati apanya? Dia sering sekali mengejekku!" kata Ichigo.

"Hei hei! Kaien-senpai itu baik! Beda sepertimu yang sering mengejekku!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Terserahlah, aku mengejekmu karena memang itu kenyataan kok! Kau… menyukainya ya?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Wajah Rukia pun memerah.

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya mengaguminya karena Kaien-senpai itu selalu baik padaku!" wajah Rukia terlihat merah padam.

'Sial! Kalau begini Kaien akan menang taruhan!' batin Ichigo.

"Hoi, kau mau? Kuyakin kau belum makan siang?" Ichigo menawari Rukia sebungkus roti cream strawberry.

"Ah! Makan siangku tak kubawa! Baiklah… Tapi, apakah tak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku akan meracunimu?"

"Bukan begitu! Terimakasih!" Rukia langsung merebut roti itu. Rukia tersenyum sambil membuka roti itu.

"Sama-sama," kata Ichigo.

"Woi! Ichigo!" teriak seorang wanita berambut ungu dan berkulit agak gelap.

"Yourichi-san?" jawab Ichigo.

"Hei, tawaranku seminggu yang lalu masih berlaku lho! Masuklah tim basket kami," kata wanita yang bernama Yourichi.

"Ah, entahlah Yourichi-san. Aku masih bingung! Aku-"

DUAAAK!!

Terdengar seseorang terkena bola basket. Ichigo dan Yourichi langsung menoleh dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ru-Rukia!!" Ichigo berteriak sambil melihat keadaan Rukia. Tiba-tiba Rukia mimisan dan bangun setelah ia jatuh karena terkena bola basket.

"Aku tidak apa-ap-" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lalu pingsan.

"Rukia!!" teriak Ichigo lagi. Semua anggota klub basket berkumpul sambil melihat keadaan Rukia. Ichigo segera membopong Rukia ke ruang kesahatan.

~*~

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya terkena gagar otak ringan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman jadi biarkan dia istirahat," kata seorang wanita di ruang kesehatan.

"Terimakasih Isane-san," kata Ichigo.

"Aku permisi sebentar dulu ya," kata wanita yang bernama Isane. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu pun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Huh… Kau pun belum menghabiskan roti yang kuberikan…" kata Ichigo kepada Rukia yang masih belum sadar. Mungkin sudah setengah jam berlalu. Rukia belum sadar sedikitpun. Kata Isane kalau sejam lagi Rukia belum sadar dia harus segera dirujuk ke rumah sakit.

"Ugh… Kepalaku…" Rukia pun mulai sadar. Ia sadar sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk bangun.

"Hei! Jangan bangun dulu! Tiduran dululah, aku akan mengambilkanmu teh hangat," Rukia berbaring lagi. Ichigo pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk mencari 'teh hangat'.

Lima menit telah berlalu. Ichigo belum juga kembali. Rukia masih terbaring lemas.

'Aduh… kepalaku sakit sekali…:' batin Rukia. Tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar seseorang masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Rukia pikir itu adalah Ichigo.

"Jeruk, kau-" belum selesai Rukia berkata Rukia langsung menyadari bahwa orang itu bukan Ichigo.

"Kaien… senpai?"

~*~

"Yo, Kuchiki," sapa Kaien. Kaien langsung menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku ke sini mau minta maaf, hehehe. Aku yang tak sengaja mengenaimu bola basket. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaien.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa kok Kaien-senpai," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehm… Sebagai permintamaafanku… Maukah kau kencan denganku hari Minggu besok?" Kaien berusaha untuk mengajak Rukia berkencan.

"A… Aku?" Tanya Rukia lagi untuk memastikan.

"Siapa lagi! Tentu kau Kuchiki!!" kata Kaien.

"I-Iya!" Rukia mau berkencan dengan Kaien. Tanpa disadari, Ichigo telah menguping percakapan mereka berdua. Mungkin ini menyenangkan bagi Rukia tapi tidak untuk Ichigo. Karena itu adalah kesempatan besar Kaien untuk mendapatkan hati Kuchiki Rukia.

"Baik! Kujemput jam 09.30 pagi di rumahmu!" lalu Kaien keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

'Aku harus merusak kencan mereka!' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Woi, Rukia… Ini tehnya," kata Ichigo sambil meletakan teh di meja samping Rukia.

"Terimakasih!" kata Rukia girang.

"Kau… kelihatan senang sekali,"

"Eh? Tidak! Biasa saja kok!" kata Rukia yang wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu. Hei! Ingat! Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang! Tepatnya sampai di rumah! Ok!" kata Ichigo dengan wajah kesal.

"I… Iya," Rukia bingung kenapa Ichigo menjadi aneh seperti itu. Rukia meminum teh yang dicarikan Ichigo untuknya lalu berbaring lagi.

~*~

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi seperti terobsesi padanya?!" Ichigo marah-marah sendiri di koridor sekolahan. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

BRAAAK

"Auw!" kata orang itu. Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Ichigo adalah seorang gadis.

"Maaf! Akan kubantu!" kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menggapai tangan Ichigo. Gadis yang memiliki rambut orange-kecoklatan tersenyum malu pada Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun," kata gadis itu.

"Heh? Kau tahu namaku? Ya sudahlah. Kau terluka?" Tanya Ichigo pada gadis itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terluka sedikitpun, he he he!" gadis itu tertawa.

"Syukurlah ehm… siapa namamu?"

"Inoue! Inoue Orihime!"

"Oh Inoue! Baiklah, aku duluan dulu ya Inoue!" Ichigo pun pergi.

'Aduh~ jantungku deg-degkan begini, ya? Tapi, aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan Kurosaki-kun! Yosh! Semangatlah Orihime!' gadis itu pun melanjutkan jalannya denga ceria dan bahagia.

~*~

"Hei, Rukia. Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sedikit, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan Ice Cream, kutraktir deh," tawar Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Benarkah! Baiklah aku mau!" kata Rukia senang.

Setelah itu mereka sampai ke kafe dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang pelayanpun menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Kau mau apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku Strawberry Ice Cream!" kata Rukia.

"Dua Strawberry Ice Cream," kata Ichigo pada pelayan itu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Eh, aku lupa bertanya suatu hal padamu Ichigo," kata Rukia yang mengingat sesuatu.

"Hn?"

"Kau kan laki-laki… Kenapa suka rasa Strawberry? Oh! Atau karena namamu adalah Ichigo(Strawberry),?!" kata Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Heh! Jangan berkata dengan nada mengejek begitu dong!" kata Ichigo kesal. Rukia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yah, mungkin karena kebiasaan kali ya. Sejak kecil ibuku sering membelikanku apa-apa yang berbau Strawberry. Terutama suka sekali membelikanku oleh-oleh Strawberry Ice Cream," kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Hahaha, Ibumu unik juga! Termasuk kau!" Rukia tertawa. Ichigo bermuka kesal sekarang. Rukia bingung juga kenapa muka Ichigo selalu berwajah kesal.

"Permisi, pesanannya," kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan dua porsi Strawberry Ice Cream.

"Oh, terimakasih," kata Ichigo. Mereka pun mulai makan ice cream.

Satu jam kemudian mereka telah menghabiskan ice cream mereka.

"Ichigo, diamlah sebentar," kata Rukia. Rukia mengambil tissue yang berada di meja mereka. Setelah itu diusapkan tissue itu ke wajah Ichigo tepatnya di pipi Ichigo.

"Dasar anak mama. Makan saja masih belepotan," kata Rukia. Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah.

"A-A-Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia hanya tertawa.

'Sial! Jantungku! Kenapa jantungku!' batin Ichigo.

Setelah Sampai Di rumah Rukia…

"Yah sampai, di sini rumahmu?" Ichigo melihat rumah Rukia yang amat sederhana.

"Iya, maaf ya jelek," kata Rukia.

"Eh! Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!" kata Ichigo.

Seorang gadis keluar dari rumah Rukia. Gadis itu mirip Rukia. Ia membuang sampah di depan rumah.

"Rukia? Sudah pulang? Lho siapa ini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hisana-nee, dia adalah temanku, Kurosaki Ichigo namanya," kata Rukia.

"Salam kenal, aku adalah kakaknya Rukia, Hisana," kata Hisana ramah.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Hisana.

"Terimakasih," mereka pun masuk rumah Kuchiki yang sederhana.

Kakak Rukia adalah mahasiswi di sebuah perguruan tinggi Karakura. Walau ia masih mahasiswi tapi dia sudah menikah dengan teman sejurusannya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya adalah putra derektur Kuchiki Corp. yang sangat kaya raya. Walaupun sudah di tentang, Byakuya bersi keras untuk menikahi Hisana. Sebenarnya Byakuya amat menyadari perbedaan yang ada diantaranya dan Hisana. Bahkan orang tua Byakuya yang tahu tentang hubungan putranya dengan si gadis 'miskin' itu hendak memindahkan Byakuya melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri. Tapi, Byakuya tetap keukuh ingin menikah dengan Hisana dan rela untuk menuruti apa yang diminta orang tuanya.

Akhirnya orang tua Byakuya menyetujui pernikahan mereka dengan satu syarat yaitu mereka tidak boleh tinggal bersama sampai lulus kuliah. Yah, kurang lebihnya itulah yang diceritakan Rukia tentang kakak dan asal mula nama marganya.

"Jadi, begitu…," kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya masalahku ," Rukia sambil tertawa. Ichigo pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pahit.

"Hei, jangan memendam masalah sendirian, nanti jadi penyakit lho. Kulupa! Kau kan sudah kena penyakit… cebol! Hahaha ," kata Ichigo untuk mncairkan suasan.

DUAAAK!

Satu tinjuan penuh dengan kesakitan melayang di kepala pria berambut orange yang bercahaya. Si rambut orange hanya berteriak dan merintih kesakitan sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakit! Dasar kurcaci liar!!" teriak Ichigo yang menahan sakit.

"Hah? Aku Kurcaci?! Lalu kau apa?! Heh!" Tanya Rukia menyindir.

"…Ehm, aku?" Rukia hanya mengangguk kesal.

"Pangeran, hahaha!" lanjut Ichigo sambil tertawa bangga.

"Apa? Pangeran? Pangeran dari mana? Pangeran dari kebun jeruk?!" Rukia makin kesal pada Ichigo yang 'sok' itu.

"Hei, hei, jangan bertengkar. Suara kalian amat keras," kata Hisana yang datang dari dapur.

"Maaf, ya Hisana-san," kata Ichigo. Hisana tersenyum lalu berkata," Kalau Ichigo-kun sih tak apa-apa. Tapi, Rukia? Suaranya mengerikan," kata Hisana terkekeh.

"Aah! Nee-san kok begitu dengan adik sendiri," wajah Rukia yang kesal menjadi tambah kesal.

"Ya sudah, silahkan ini tehnya," kata Hisana sambil meletakan teh dan biskuit di meja.

"Terimakasih Hisana-san," kata Ichigo. Hisana hanya membalas senyuman yang ramah. Kemudian, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Hisana mengobrol sampai lupa waktu.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka empat sore. Ichigo yang telah sadar berniat untuk pulang.

"Hisana-san, Rukia, aku pulang dulu, ya?!" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Tentu Ichigo-kun. Jangan lupa untuk mampir lagi, ya!" kata Hisana ramah. Mereka pun mengantar Ichigo keluar.

"Tak usah kembali lagi," kata Rukia sambal tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kurcaci? Aku seorang pangeran bukan? Hisana-san, aku akan pulang dulu!," Ichigo pun berlari pergi.

"Dasar! Pangeran apanya! Pangeran dari kebun jeruk! Cih!" kata Rukia sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Hisana hanya tertawa pelan.

~*~

Ichigo pulang ke rumahnya. Yah, rumahnya lumayan besar. Saat Ichigo hendak membuka pintu seseorang sudah membukanya.

"My Son!! Kenapa pulang telat?!!" seorang pria membuka dengan wajah yang gembira. Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo.

"Habis ke rumah teman," jawab Ichigo dengan nada malas. Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Perempuan?!" Tanya ayahnya penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Ichigo yang kini sudah duduk di sofa karena lelah.

"YUZU!! KARIN!!" teriak Isshin. Ichigo kaget kenapa ayahnya seperti ini. Ia langsung berniat menuju kamarnya.

"Iya! Ada apa Yah?!" teriak seorang gadis manis, Yuzu. "Ada apa sih? Jangan teriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh," susul seorang gadis berambut hitam, Karin. Mereka adalah adik Ichigo.

"ONII-CHAN MU INI SUDAH DEWASA! DIA MEMILIKI SEORANG KEKASIH!! BARU SAJA DIA BERKENCAN DENGANNYA!! MASAKI! KITA AKAN PUNYA CUCU!!" kata Isshin.

GUBRAAAK!

Tiba-tiba Ichigo terjatuh.

"AYAH! SIAPA YANG PUNYA KEKASIH? HEH?! SIAPA JUGA YANG AKAN MEMBERIMU CUCU!! ANEH!" Ichigo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya karena tak mau mendengar perkataan yang aneh-aneh dari ayahnya.

Ichigo kini merenung di kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Apakah ada masalah?

'Tak kusangka, keadaan Rukia seperti itu. Aku jadi tak tega menjadikannya barang taruhan. Jika aku sih bisa serius dengannya… Tapi, Kaien? Toushiro? Ishida? Grimmjow? Mereka akan mempermainkan Rukia! Jika Rukia jatuh ketangan Kaien dan hanya dipermainkan?' gumamnya dalam hati

'Sebenarnya tidak ada ruginya jika aku pacaran dengan Rukia. Lagi pula dia manis. Dengan begitu aku pun juga bisa melupakan Senna… Aku tak akan membiarkan Kaien mendapatkan Rukia,'

Bersambung…

**A/N: WueeaaaaAA! Muaaf yang nungguin ini! Chap ini!*sujud2 minta maaf* Habis semesteran langsung tryout! Puciing akyuu!*lebay iih* Dah, serius ajah! Aku minta maaf hyaa, lama yaa? Yuweeeiye bagaimana dengan Chap ini? Aneh ga? Gaje ga?Jangan marah ya?(,)**

**REPLY:**

**#kika-chan: Maaf lamaa yaa! Yupz! IchiRuki 4EVA THX for Review yaa^^**

**#Ruki_ya: Yaah! Kejam banget merekaah!*padahal dia yang buat*** **THX for Review okey^^**

**#ichakuchikichi: Wuaah!*blink-blink eyes*** **MAKASIIH! Huu uh kasiaan hiks hiks maaf… THX for Review yuaa^^**

**#Ichimaru Aizen: Hehe makasiiih! Woaa! Boleh-boleh*angguk-angguk* Request namanya siapa? THX for Review wuehehe^^**

**#CursedCrystal: Ancur duaah! Kekeke keke! Mereka tuwh mang angin ribut*dilempar batu,sandal, panci,dll-sakit tahu!-* THX for Review yeea^^**

**#kazuka-ichirunatsu23: *ngangguk-angguk* Ooo! Yey yey keren ya gengx? Bingung nyari orang nie Wuehaha**! **Ga papa kok makin panjang makin buaiik! THX for Review huaha^^**

**#BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki: Maap… Kujuga ga tega ma Ruki-chaan!*sok akrab nie* Yo THX for Review Chuaha^^**

**#Ni-chan d':Thankyuu! Muaap yaa ! Rukia chaaan!!*nangis gaje* Rukia cewe maniiis bangeet! THX for Review yuakahaha^^**

**#Kuchik Rukia-taichou: Yaaah kita lihat saja nanti ya?!*nyengiir* maap lama, THX for Review yaaaa^^**

**#archerrylime: Thanks! Yaa khan Cuma maen-maen, klo udah ya di putus, gitu maennya*kejam!!-Rukia-chaan muaap-*kikikikiki THX for Review^^ huhooohooo**

**#Aoi no Tsuki: Iya itu memang terdengar kejaam! Maaf Rukia FC! THX for Review yuihuuu^^**

**#Sora Chand: Udah lama Rukia tuh manis Ichigo Kurosaki! Sadarlah kau!*nodong silet(?) ke Ichi tapi Ichi pun membalas dengan Zangetsunya-wueww gomen! Just kidding-* THX for Review^^ Chahahaha**

**#girlinlightblue: Thank you! THX for Review kyaaha^^**

**#Hiru Shi-Chaan: Mari berdoa bersama! AMiien! Yey THX for Review HYaa^^**

**#ichirukilunagituloh: Wuey Maap lama Update! IchiRuki itu harus kudu no never but must ever! FOREVER kyahahaha… Yuah kasian nie Hime ckckckck Yo THX for Review Ooh yeah^^**

**Minna-san maaf jika kata-kata saya aneh!*biasa lagi stress* Review ya?**

**THX for Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Summary:** Ichigo menyusun rencana agar dapat merusak kencan Rukia dan Kaien. Dapatkah Ichigo merusak kencan mereka atau usaha Ichigo yang akan gagal?

Ichigo duduk di ranjangnya sambil asal-asalan memetik senar gitar yang sedang dipegangnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Kan juga ada Hisagi Shuuhei yang juga populer! Apa lagi setiap hari dia dikejar gadis-gadis! Bagaiman kalau Rukia malah suka dengannya bagaimana? Arrgh!" Ichigo makin pusing saja. Ia juga pusing dengan saiangan-saingannya yang tak kalah populer dari Ichigo.

"Eh! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini! Hanya Cuma mendapatkan hati si cebol itu kenapa sangat susah sih!!?" tiba-tiba Ichigo berteriak sangat keras.

BRAAK!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Ichigo dibuka seseorang. Seseorang itu terlihat marah.

"Ichi-nii! Suara Ichi-nii itu mengganggu sekali tahu!! Ichi-nii kenapa sih! Aku sedang sedang serius menonton pertandingan sepak bola!!" teriak seorang gadis dari pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo hanya kaget saja.

"Ka… Karin? Maaf, aku hanya lelah," kata Ichigo yang tidak menyangka bahwa suaranya yang keras itu sangat mengganggu. Mungkin Ichigo terbiasa berteriak-teriak dikamarnya. Tapi, ia lupa bahwa adiknya sudah ada dirumah pada hari Sabtu ini.

"Ichi-nii lelah atau stress? Heh?" Tanya Karin sambil menghampiri Ichigo lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang Ichigo.

"Stress? Kau menyindirku bahwa aku gila ya!!" Tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Ichi-nii yang berpikiran seperti itu," Karin pun tertawa. Ichigo hanya terdiam kesal.

"Soal gadis ya? Tak kusangka nii-ku sudah dewasa. Siapa gadis itu Ichi-nii? Apakah cantik?" Tanya Karin.

"Karin? Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang masalah seperti ini? Oh, apakah kau sudah terpengaruh teman-temanmu di asrama ya? Yah, mungkin kau di asrama mulai suka membicarakan laki-laki atau soal cinta," kata Ichigo yang menggoda adiknya itu.

"Apa? Aku? Ichi-nii jangan bercanda, deh. Aku kan hanya tanya yah siapa tahu aku dapat membantumu," kata Karin.

"Oh, Iya-iya. Benarkah kau dapat membantuku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu, tapi aku hanya dapat bantu memberi saran saja," kata Karin. Tak lama kemudian Karin langsung tersentak.

"Ah pertandingannya!" Karin langsung berdiri dari ranjang Ichigo. Karin langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Ichigo, Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Karin! Katanya kau mau membantuku!" teriaknya.

"Baiklah, aku beri saran ya! Jangan biarkan gadis itu jatuh cinta pada pria lain! Kalau sampai terjadi, semua usaha yang Ichi-nii lakukan akan sia-sia!" kata Karin sambil meninggalkan kamar Ichigo dan menuju kamarnya yang berada disamping kamar Ichigo.

'Yah… Karin benar juga, aku harus menghalangi Rukia agar dia tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada Kaien,'

~*~

Ichigo bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan rencananya menghancurkan kencan Kaien dan Rukia pada hari minggu ini. Sepertinya Ichigo terlalu berambisi untuk menghancurkan kencan mereka sampai bangun pagi-pagi seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya jika hari minggu dia bangun jam delapan dan hari ini dia bangun jam lima. Ichigo mandi dan segera berpakaian. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Rukia sebelum Kaien tiba di sana untuk menjemput Rukia.

"Ichi-nii, pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun? Memang mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna pink.

"Yu-Yuzu!? A-Aku hanya ingin… ingin… olahraga saja, hehehe jogging," kata Ichigo yang gugup ditanya adiknya itu. Ia mencari alasan yang tepat kenapa ia bangun pagi-pagi begitu.

"Apa perlu aku buatkan minum untuk Ichi-nii jogging?" tawar Yuzu.

"Tidak perlu, hanya sebentar kok, aku akan kembali mungkin jam setengah tujuh nanti," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum simpul pada adiknya.

"Hati-hati ya Ichi-nii!" kata Yuzu sambil mengantarkan Ichigo ke depan pintu. Ichigo hanya mengangguk lalu mulai lari-lari kecil.

"Yah, malah jogging… Tak apa-apalah, lagipula sudah lama tak lari-lari begini," kata Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari menuju taman yang ada dekat rumahnya untuk memikirkan rencana.

Perlahan-lahan matahari pun nampak. Mulai banayk orang di taman itu untuk berolahraga ataupun jalan-jalan. Ichigo sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencana yang akan dijalankannya. Ia yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu pun mulai berdiri.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjalankannya dengan seperti itu! Hahahaha," tiba-tiba Ichigo berteriak dan tertawa. Semua orang yang ada di sana melihatnya dengan aneh. Ada anak kecil bersama ibunya yang lewat di depan Ichigo.

"Ibu, kakak itu kenapa?" tanya anak kecil itu pada ibunya.

"Sudah nak, jangan dilihat," kata ibu itu sambil membisikinya. Ichigo pun sadar jika semua orang sedang melihatinya. Wajahnya kian lama menjadi memerah karena malu. Ada beberapa orang yang tertawa kecil karena melihat Ichigo dan ada juga yang hanya diam melihat tingkah Ichigo.

'Sial!' umpat Ichigo dalam hati sambil melarikan diri dari taman itu.

"Sial! Aku begini gara-gara si kurcaci itu!" kata Ichigo yang kesal dan marah-marah di jalan. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo telah tiba di rumahnya.

"Tadaima," kata Ichigo lemas.

"Okaeri Ichi-nii! Bagaimana joggingnya? Melelahkan?" tanya Yuzu yang menghampiri Ichigo.

"Yah, aku lapar," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan ke meja makan. Di meja makan sudah ada Karin, Ayahnya dan makan pagi. Ichigo segera duduk di kursinya lalu memakan sarapannya.

"Ichigo, kudengar kau olah raga ya! Tak biasanya!! Hebat my son!" kata Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ichigo hanya diam saja dan mengacuhkan ocehan ayahnya.

"Ayah berangkat dulu ya! My lovely Yuzu, Karin, and My gentle boy, Ichigo! Muaach!" kata Isshin yang lebay sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Apaan sih si kakek tua ini! Hentikan dan pergi sana!" teriak Ichigo pun pergi sambil membawa tas kerjanya.

"Ichi-nii juga mau pergi?" tanya Karin sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

"Masih nanti, kau juga mau pergi?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Iya, sudah lama tak bermain bola dengan teman-teman SD," jawab Karin.

"Yah! Jadi kalian mau pergi! Baiklah juga aku tak mau kalah, aku akan main ke rumah Midoriko!" kata Yuzu.

"Yah, yah, terserah kalian, aku mau kekamar dulu," kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan ruang makan dengan membawa dua roti bakar lalu memakannya habis.

"Benar, aku harus menyamar," kata Ichigo sambil mencari topi dan kacamata di lemarinya. Kemudian memakai jaket berwarna biru tua dengan gambar angka 28. Ia memakai topi dan kacamata lalu berkata,"Aku telah siap," katanya sambil tersenyum.

~*~

Ichigo kini telah berada di dekat rumah Rukia. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat depan rumah Rukia. Ada seseorang yang datang dengan menggunakan sepeda motor. Orang itu berhelem. Ichigo menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Kaien. Kini Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah siap mejalankan rencana penghancuran kencan Kaien dan Rukia.

Orang itu membuka helem. Dan ternyata dia…

"D-Dia bukan Kaien..?" bisik Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Memang orang berhelem itu laki-laki tapi dia bukan Kaien. Orang itu mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut hitam., mempunyai mata biru keabu-abuan yang berkilau, wajahnya tampan, dan Ichigo menebak 100% bahwa dia anak orang kaya. Siapakah pria itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Rukia? Dan dimana Kaien? Kini hanya pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi kepala Ichigo.

Rukia pun keluar. Pertama ia kaget tetapi ia langsung tersenyum senang dan menyambutnya. Pakaian Rukia sudah rapi dan manis. Tapi, mungkin apa yang direncanakan tak sesuai kehendaknya. Kemudian pria itu melepas sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan ditaruhnya di bawah helem. Lalu, mereka berdua pun masuk rumah.

Ichigo yang penasaran pun masuk ke gerbang pintu rumah Rukia yang sangat sederhana. Ichigo mencari cara agar dia dapat mencari tahu dengan tepat atau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Lalu, Ichigo pun mendengar suara percakapan di belakang rumah. Ia pun pergi ke tempat itu. Dari semak-semak Ichigo pun masuk ke halaman belakang rumah Rukia. Dilihatnya dari semak-semak, Rukia, Hisana, dan pria itu sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan. Ichigo dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Byakuya-kun datang," kata Hisana sambil tersenyum. Rukia beranjak pergi ke belakang untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Maaf tak menghubungimu terlebih dahulu," kata pria yang bernama Byakuya itu.

"Ah, tidak, ini juga rumahmu bukan? Bagaimana tugas yang di berikan Oitagawa-san, sudah selesai?" tanya Hisana dengan lembut.

Ichigo pun menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah suami Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya.

'Oh, jadi dia adalah kakak ipar Rukia alias suami Hisana-san…' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Sudah selesai, bagaimana denganmu, Hisana?" Byakuya bertanya balik. Hisana tersenyum lalu berkata,"Sudah, syukurlah kalau kau juga sudah," mereka pun bercakap-cakap. Ichigo mulai mengantuk melihat wajah Byakuya yang ia anggap membosankan. Rukia pun datang sambil membawa teh dan camilan-camilan.

TING TONG TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Suara itu menyadarkan Ichigo dari ngantuknya. Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung berlari membukakan pintu.

'Kaien!!'

Beberapa saat kemudian Rukia datang sambil membawa Kaien. Lalu, mereka duduk.

"Apakah dia pacarmu Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"B-Bukan nii-sama, dia adalah senpaiku," kata Rukia gugup.

"Salam kenal, aku Shiba Kaien, aku ingin mengajak Kuchiki pergi," kata Kaien dengan sopan.

"Maaf, tidak kubolehkan pergi dengan laki-laki yang belum terlalu aku kenal. Jika kau mau kau bisa di sini tapi jika tidak mau silahkan pulang," kata Byakuya dingin. Kini wajah Rukia dapat dibaca jika dia berpikir sudah-kuduga-pasti-tidak-boleh.

'Hahaha! Yes! Mereka tidak jadi kencan!' Ichigo teriak kegirangan dalam hatinya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan disini sambil mengobrol dengannya," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum tenang. Kaien dan Rukia mengobrol apa yang dapat mereka obrolkan, sedangkan Ichigo yang tubuhnya sudah digigiti serangga dalam semak-semak itu berusaha untuk sabar.

Kemudian Byakuya mengajak Kaien untuk bermain catur dengannya. Kaien pun mau. Mereka bermain catur dengan serius. Pada akhirnya Kaien lah yang memenangkan permainan itu. Byakuya hanya berkata dengan datar,"Kau hebat juga," lalu mereka pun makan siang. Ichigo hanya dapat melihat mereka makan siang dengan enaknya sedangkan dia sendiri hanya dapat duduk di situ sambil ditemani serangga dalam semak-semak.

Jam 04.00 Sore

Ichigo tak menyangka bahwa Kaien sangat betah sekali di sana. Byakuya pun juga betah menemani Kaien yang sekarang ia anggap menjadi lelaki yang baik untuk Rukia. Memang ini hal bagus untuk Kaien tapi tidak untuk Ichigo. Ichigo mungkin sudah putus asa. Mungkin kurang selangkah lagi Kaien akan memenangkan taruhan ini. Ichigo hanya dapat duduk dengan lesu dan menunggu waktu melihat wajah sedih Rukia.

'Sial!!'

SREEEK

"Ah, apa itu?" tanya Hisana kaget.

'Ah! Gawat!' Ichigo menyadari bahwa ia sedang dicurigai.

"M-Meeoong… Meooong…" Ichigo berusaha menirukan suara kucing agar tidak dicurigai.

"Oh, kucing," kata Hisana dengan lega.

"Hahaha, suaranya lebih mirip babi!" kata Kaien yang tertawa mendengar suara kucing Ichigo.

'Sial kau Kaien!' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kaien-senpai, aku juga berpendapat sepertimu. Suaranya mirip suara babi," kata Rukia sambil tertawa geli.

'Cebol, beraninya kau…' Ichigo merasa tambah kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, kasian bukan kucingnya?" kata Hisana lembut.

'Hi… Hisana-san… kau memang baik tak seperti adik cebolmu itu…' Ichigo merasa terharu atas perkataan Hisana.

"Mungkin dia memang kucing melainkan babi yang tersasar lalu diasuh kucing, jadi seperti itu. Lagi pula suaranya mirip babi yang lapar mungkin dia kelaparan, benarkan Byakuya-kun?" kata Hisana pada Byakuya. Byakuya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama kecuali Byakuya yang hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit merasa geli.

'Hisana-san… aku memang lapar…'

Jam 07.00 malam

Akhirnya Kaien bermaksud untuk pulang. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun juga merasa senang. Kemudia Ichigo bermaksud mengintip gerbang depan dekat semak-semak untuk melihat Kaien dan Rukia.

"Kuchiki ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Kaien.

"Apakah itu, Kaien-senpai?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" wajah Rukia memerah. Rukia tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak minta jawabanmu sekarang. Aku tunggu jawabanmu," Rukia hanya mengangguk dan Kaien pun pergi. Rukia degan bimbang kembali ke dalam rumah. Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya selama ini untuk pulang. Sampai di depan gerbang tepatnya di dekat motor Byakuya, Ichigo melampiaskan kesalnya dengan cara memukul jok motor tersebut. Tak sengaja helem Byakuya hampir jatuh. Ichigo yang spontan lalu menangkapnya. Tak lama kemudian…

"Kau mau mencuri helem…" terdengar suara dingin. Ichigo pun menoleh dan ternya dia adalah Byakuya.

"Hehehe T-Tidak kok!" Ichigo langsung berkeringat dingin lalu diletakannya helem itu di jok motor setelah itu Ichigo pun melarikan diri. Byakuya melewati gerbang dan melihat kearah kanan dan kiri dimana orang yang hendak mencuri helemnya tersebut. Ternyata Ichigo sudah menghilang.

"Ada apa Byakuya-kun?" tanya Hisana yang keluar sambil menggunakan helem dan jaket.

"Ada seseorang yang hendak mencuri helemku. Dia mempunya rambut yang aneh," kata Byakuya datar.

"Ah! Lain kali masukan helemnya kedalam rumah saja ya!" kata Hisana khawatir. Byakuya hanya mengangguk.

Ternyata Ichigo sedang bersembunyi di dekat bak sampah depan rumah Rukia. Ia beruntung sekali Byakuya sampai tak mencarinya.

"Rukia, nee-san pergi dulu ya? Kau tidak apa-apa di rumah?" tanya Hisana pada Rukia yang keluar dari rumah lagi.

"Iya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Hisana membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian Byakuya yang sudah diatas motor lengkap dengan helem siap untuk berangkat ke suatu tempat. Hisana pun membonceng Byakuya sambil memeluk perut Byakuya agar saat mengendarai nanti ia tak jatuh. Kemudian mereka pun melesat dengan cepat pergi.

"Hati-hati ya!" teriak Rukia. Rukia yang hampir masuk ke dalam rumah mendengar suara gonggongan anjing di dekat bak sampah depan rumahnya dan suara seseorang berteriak.

"Aduh! Auw! Auw!Hentikan anjing bodoh!!" Rukia segera mendatangi suara itu.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia melihat Ichigo sedang tersungkur di tanah dengan kaki kiriyang digigit anjing tetangganya.

"Morry, hush pergi sana!" usir Rukia dengan lembut. Tapi, anjing itu tetap menggigit kaki kiri Ichigo.

Kemudian seseorang dengan rambut jabrik aneh pun datang.

"Morry! Kau dapat tangkapan bagus! Eh-!" orang itu melihat Ichigo.

"Kenpachi-san! Morry menggigit temanku! Tolong hentikan dia!" kemudian sang anjing yang melihat majikannya pun melepaskan gigitannya dan masuk ke kandang.

"Gomen ne Rukia-chan hahaha mungkin Morry ingin jus jeruk," kata pria bernama Kenpachi itu sambil tertawa. Ichigo hanya diam karena bingung dan kesakitan.

"Ken-chan! Ada apa!" teriak riang oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut pink.

"Yey! Morry-chan mendapatkan pohon jeruk!" Ichigo merasa jika ia sedang dihina dengan sebutan jeruk.

"Hei! Hentikan menghinaku dengan sebutan jeruk!" mereka semua tertawa.

"Lain kali takkan kubiarkan Morry menggigitmu," kata Kenpachi yang melegakan hati Ichigo.

"Melainkan aku yang akan menggigitmu, hehehe," wajah Kenpachi berubah menjadi seram saat akan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Jeruk Morry!" kata gadis berambut pink yang menyusul Kenpachi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?! Kakimu berdarah Ichigo!" kata Rukia yang sangat khawatir kepada Ichigo. Rukia pun membawa Ichigo masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengambil kotak obat!" Rukia pun pergi dan meninggalkan Ichigo untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Anjing sialan, pemiliknya juga!" teriak Ichigo yang kakinya sudah terluka dan celana jeans nya itu lama kemudian Rukia kembali sambil membawa kotak obat.

"Buka kakimu! Dasar Jeruk Idiot! Kenapa bisa kau digigit anjing?! Kau menganggunya ya?!" kata Rukia sambil bernada khawatir.

"Dia yang mendatangiku cebol! Aku tak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Ichigo kesal sambil menahan sakit diobati Rukia. Rukia mengobati luka Ichigo dengan serius. Ichigo memandangnya. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Ichigo.

"Sudah selesai… Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini?"

"A-Aku… hanya jalan-jalan sa-saja," kata Ichigo sambil terbata-bata. Rukia tiba-tiba memandangi wajah Ichigo dengan serius. Rukia memegang pipi Ichigo dengan lembut. Lalu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Jantung Ichigo berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Lihat, dagu dan pipimu juga terluka," kata Rukia yang bernada melas. Rukia mengambil obat merah lalu diletakannya diatas kapas yang bersih. Diusapkanya kapas itu ke luka yang ada di wajah Ichigo.

"Bodoh," Rukia mengobati luka Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum.

Lalu…

"Terimakasih Rukia, aku pulang dulu," kata Ichigo yang berjalan menuju air motornya yang ia sembunyikan di balik pohon dekat rumah Rukia sambil diikuti Rukia.

"Jangan sampai digigit anjing lagi, Jeruk," kata Rukia yang tersenyum manis.

"Sebelum itu…" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Dipegangnya wajah Rukia dengan lembut dan dikecupnya dahi Rukia.

"Trims," kata Ichigo. Rukia hanya terdiam. Setelah Ichigo pergi Rukia baru sadar. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat.

'Si Jeruk itu… mengecup dahiku?' Rukia langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

~*~

Keesokan paginya di SMU Karakura.

Rukia memasuki gerbang. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Rukia-chan!" kata seorang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kehijauan panjang. Gadis itu dikenal oleh Rukia.

"Shaorin-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. Shaorin adalah senior Rukia.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja, apa kabarmu?" Shaorin tersenyum.

"Baik, kalau Shaorin-senpai sendiri?" tanya Rukia kembali. Lalu Shaorin menjawab,"Baik kok, Hisana-san bagaimana? Apakah sehat?"

"Nee-san sehat," Rukia tersenyum. Shaorin tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut biru datang menghampiri mereka. Shaorin yang melihat laki-laki itu pun tersenyum lalu menyapanya.

"Ohayou Grimmjow," sapa Shaorin.

"Oh Shaorin, hei kalian sedang apa," tanya Grimmjow.

"Hanya ngobrol saja, benarkan Rukia-chan?"

"Eh, Benar," jawab Rukia. Shaorin sebenarnya tahu maksud Grimmjow bertanya dan menghampiri Rukia. Jadi, ia berpikir bahwa ia duluan saja.

"Grimmjow, Rukia, aku duluan dulu ya," kata Shaorin sambil tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kuchiki, kau mau kencan denganku besok?" tanya Grimmjow. Rukia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Grimmjow adalah kekasih Shaorin walaupun Grimmjow sendiri tak tahu bahwa Rukia mengetahui hal itu.

"Maaf, aku besok ada acara Grimmjow-senpai," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya. Rukia pun menolak ajakan Grimmjow.

"Ah, aku duluan. Summimasen Grimmjow-senpai," Rukia pun berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

'Heh, baru kali ini ada wanita yang menolakku. Kuchiki Rukia memang berbeda,' batin Grimmjow dalam hati.

'Aku harus memberi jawaban pada Kaien-senpai. Yah, aku yakin sekali,' kata Rukia sambil meletakan sepatunya di loker sepatu.

Jam Istirahat

'Kaien-senpai dimana ya?' Rukia bertanya-tanya dimanakah Kaien berada sekarang.

'Oh, mungkin di gedung olah raga!' Rukia pun berlari kecil untuk ke gedung olah raga tersebut.

Rukia telah sampai di depan pintu gedung olah raga. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu gedung olah raga tersebut. Ia melihat ada seseorang di dalamnya. Rukia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Rukia hampir menangis melihatnya.

GREB

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekapnya begitu erat. Rukia dapat merasakan dadanya yang bidang dan hangat sedang mendekapnya. Orang itu tak membiarkan Rukia melihat apa yang terjadi jadi dia membiarkan pandangan Rukia hanya tertuju pada badannya. Rukia pun terisak-isak. Orang itu pun mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"Ichigo…" Rukia memanggil nama orang itu.

Bersambung…

**A/N: Maaf,agak lama! Mungkin next chap juga akan lama banget soalnya Nica kan mau ujian jadi Nica akan lanjutin ceritanya setelah ujian bulan maret. Maaf atas gangguan ini… Nica juga sedih nih… Maaf ya! Tapi aku janji setelah dua tow tiga bulan lagi Nica akan lanjutin… Yah, mungkin klo bisa sih Nica lanjutin tapi engga tau. Doa'in aja ya hehehe. ^^Well, yang udah review makasih banget yaa! Huhuhu Nica juga mau minta maaf (,)**

**Reply of Review:**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: Agak pendek ya? Hehehe maaf jika ada typo… Ga kok, makasih malah dah ngingetin. Kaien mah mang kejem*gantung ma Kaien* Makasih yaa…**

**Ichimaru Aizen: Hehe makasih^^ jd terharu ih.... Iya giman? Suka ga Shaorin-nya?**

**kazuka-ichirunatsu23: Iya... hehe maaf mereka malah ga jd kencan hehehe**

**girlinlightblue: Wah! Makasih!! Iya nih kls 3 jd buanyak bngt tryout dsb. **

**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki: Wah Makacih yaa!**

**Ruki_ya: Kaien kan cm mw ndpetin Rukia dan hanya nganggep Rukia hanya sbg junior-nya ja... aciaan Si Ruki... Yey! dah Nikah hehehe Byakkun dah nikah-?-**

**Ichikawa Ami: Makasih yaa! Yey maaf lama update-nya soalnya liburan cm seminggu doan! minggu pertama libur 4 hari yg kedua cm 2 hari doank gr2 da tmbhan maaf ya^^**

**Ichakuchikichi: hahaha trims ya! dah review**

**Aoi no Tsuki: ^^ Makciih! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**Sorayuki Nichan: hehe makasih^^ Yupz! Nica setuju banget!**

**mss Dhyta: Memang mereka kejem semuaaa! Kita bunuh mereka*digantung Ichi dkk***

**Sunako-chan: Yeah! IchiRuki!!**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh: Bener nih?! Waaah senengnya! Makasih, maaf msh bnyk typo aq ga neliti nih.. setelah ku liat lg tulisan yg mesti 'sambil' malah jd 'sambal' malu sendiri nih^^'**

**Hiru Shi-chaan: Bener! Setuju! Lindungi dari bandit-bandit krng ajar*digebukin massal* **

**miyamiyamiyayam: memang mereka tuh keluarga lebay! well di tmbh Rukia jd super lebay pasti!*menghayal lg* Thx^^ TERIAKAN UNTUK ICHIRUKI!!! GO! GO! GO! *lebay nie anak***

**Makasih ya yg dah baca n review. Klo berkenan review lagi^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Rukia menangis? Kenapa gadis seperti dia bisa menangis? **

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke belakang gedung olahraga, Tepatnya taman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Sudahlah Rukia, jangan menangis." kata Ichigo melihat Rukia yang masih ada dirangkulannya. Sesaat kemudian Rukia melepas tubuhnya dari dekapan Ichigo.

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo. Lalu, terdengar suara tertawa Rukia.

"Hahahaha! Itu membuatku tak tahan lagi!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa! Hei!"

"Huh, kau kira aku selemah itu? Menangis didekapan orang lain. Tenang Ichigo, aku memang kecewa, dan aku memang dari awal ingin menangis karena tidak tahan menahan tawa. Tapi, setelah kau datang dan mendekapku, aku sangat sedih karena masih ada yang peduli dengan gadis seperti aku. Sejak kecil aku memang sering disakiti jadi hanya hal seperti itu tak akan membuatku lemah. Terimakasih kau masih peduli padaku." kata Rukia sambil menghapus air matanya

"Tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Kaien?!" tanya Ichigo sambil menahan malu.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya saja, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, bukan? Awalnya aku memang jatuh cinta pada Kaien-senpai. Tapi, setelah berkali-kali aku melihat Kaien-senpai dan kekasihnya bermesraan di gedung olahraga setiap sore, aku jadi membunuh perasaanku sendiri. Memang sakit, tapi itu berhasil." kata Rukia sambil duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hah, kau mengintip mereka?! Dasar mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum Jeruk busuk! Siapa lagi yang membersihkan bola-bola basket kalau bukan aku? Aku mendapat pekerjaan dari Yoruichi-san untuk mendapatkan upah," kata Rukia sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu Ichigo, kukira Kaien-senpai serius menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihnya kemarin tapi aku salah, hahaha. Itulah yang membuatku tertawa, begitu bodohnya aku hingga percaya. Tak kusangka Kaien-senpai hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja," Rukia tertawa pelan.

Ichigo pun duduk disamping Rukia sambil memegang kepala Rukia.

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir, Kurcaci." kata Ichigo.

"Cih, aku tak butuh kau khawatirkan Jeruk." kata Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Hei, besok kita bolos," ajak Ichigo.

"Heh? Tidak! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran!" jawab Rukia.

"Besok aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Tapi, kita besok bawa buku pelajaran, kita akan belajar, aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau? Aku tak percaya…"

"Hei, begini-begini aku rangking pertama sekelas dan rangking ke 18 sesekolahan!" kata Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Benarkah! Baiklah! Ada banyak sekali yang kurang aku mengerti! Kalau memang akan berguna, kenapa tidak!!" kata Rukia girang.

"Kita bertemu di kafe dimana kita pertama kali bertemu." kata Ichigo sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke kelasnya. Rukia masih duduk disana.

"Rukia,"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak… aku tidak…" kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa Jeruk?"

"Tidak akan mempermainkanmu kurcaci!!" Ichigo pun berlari setelah mengatakan itu pada Rukia.

"Dasar Jeruk, hahaha." kata Rukia. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya merona merah. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

15 menit kemudian…

"Kuchiki, woi Kuchiki!" teriak seseorang yang membangunkan Rukia dari tidurnya.

"Eng, Kaien-senpai?" kata Rukia sambil berdiri dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Haha, kau ketiduran disini?" tanya Kaien.

"Iya." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu untuk kemarin?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Aku..." kata Rukia. Kaien terus menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

"Maaf Kaien-senpai, aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai orang lain Kaien-senpai." jawab Rukia tegas.

"Wakatta, Kuchiki." kata Kaien sedikit kecewa.

"Sumimasen Kaien-senpai, aku harus kembali." kata Rukia sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku gagal." kata Kaien sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Rukia bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, bukan, maksudnya membolos bersama Ichigo. Rukia berpamitan pada kakaknya setelah sarapan lalu pergi. Rukia segera pergi ke kafe dimana mereka bereka bertemu dan berebut ice cream dulu.

Rukia memasuki kafe. Disana terdengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kurcaci! Woi! Aku disini!" panggil pria berambut orange. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia pun menghampirinya lalu menjambak rambutnya.

"Hei kepala orange, bisa tidak kau tak memanggilku begitu didepan umum!"

"Hei hentikan! Ok, maaf! Ayo duduklah dulu!" Rukia pun melepas jambakannya lalu duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu Strawberry Ice Cream." kata Ichigo. Rukia pun menatap Ichigo dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah! Oh kau baik sekali!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

'Tadi marah-marah, sekarang memuji-muji, dasar.' batin Ichigo.

"Ada apa Jeruk?"

"Ti- Kumohon hentikan memanggilku Jeruk, Damn Midget!" Ichigo kesal.

"Ah, maaf..." kata Rukia.

Strawberry Ice Cream pun telah datang. Mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar. Rukia sangat beruntung karena pagi-pagi telah bisa menyantap Ice Cream , dalam sekejap wajah Rukia menjadi berubah. Wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, hanya sedang memikirkan hal aneh yang terjadi padaku." kata Rukia.

"Hal aneh apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini sejumlah anak populer mendekatiku. Contohnya Hitsugaya Toushiro, kemarin Jumat. Dia adalah anak kelas sebelah. Aku sedang membawa buku-buku tugas dari kantor guru. Aku berpapasan dengan dia di koridor. Tiba-tiba saja dia memanggilku ...

_FLASHBACK\_

_"Kuchiki!" panggil Toushiro. Rukia pun berhenti. Toushiro mendekati Rukia._

_"Biarkan aku membantumu." diambilnya sebagian buku yang dibawa Rukia._

_"Tapi-"_

_"Tak apa-apa, ayo." kata Toushito. Dalam perjalan menuju kelas memang hening tapi tiba-tiba saja Toushiro mengajaknya bicara._

_"Bagaimana dengan perlombaanmu kemarin?" tanya Toushiro._

_"Eh? Aku berhasil memperoleh peringkat dua," jawab Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia yang dia bawa jatuh yang terkejut pun melihatnya._

_"Kau bodoh, tali sepatumu itu lepas. Dasar,"kata Toushiro sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa buku._

_"Aku bisa bangun sendiri, terima-" kata Rukia yang hampir bangun tetapi dia kembali terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya. akhirnya Rukia mau dan menggapai tangan Toushiro. Kemudian Rukia menali tali sepatunya dan merapikan kemudian membawa semua buku yang terjatuh._

_"Domo Arigatou, ehn... Hitsugaya-kun." _

_"Doita, Kuchiki. Lain kali perhatikan tali sepatumu. Aku harap nanti kau mau ke kantin makan siang bersamaku. Jaa mata." kata Toushirou sambil tersenyum simpul._

"Aku pun mau. Dia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kusuka dll. Aneh bukan? Sebelumnya dia menyapa pun tak pernah. Ada juga Hisagi Shuuhei, Ishida Uryuu, dan Grimmow sampai mengajakku kencan walaupun dia telah mempunyai kekasih. Jujur saja, aku jadi tidak enak pada kekasihnya, Shaorin-senpai. " kata Rukia sambil melahap ice creamnya.

Ichigo pun teringat tentang taruhan yang dibuat oleh Kaien dan sedang diikutinya  
. Ichigo menjadi gugup.

"Ehm... Ahm... Itu... Itu... mungkin.." kata Ichigo yang kebingungan.

"Ice cream mu meleleh tuh, cepat habiskan," kata Rukia yang kemudian melahap ice cream-nya lagi.

Setelah mereka selesai memakan ice cream mereka, Ichigo pun mengajak Rukia naik motornya menuju suatu tempat. Mereka kini ada dijalan. Rukia mengenakan helm seperti juga Ichigo. Rukia memeluk perut Ichigo.

"Ja-Jangan cepat-cepat Ichigo!! Aku takut!!" teriak Rukia.

"Hah, diamlah dan pegangan yang erat!" balas Ichigo.

1 Jam kemudian, mereka sampailah kesuatu tempat. *Bukit yang teletak di sebelah utara kota Karakura. Tempat yang berudara segar dan bebas dari polusi kota Karakura. Disana masih terlihat keseluruhan dari Kota Karakura.

(A/N: Lihat ED Bleach Kimi wo Mamoette Kimi wo Aishite. Tempat dimana Rukia berdiri ditengah hujan kemudian melihat Ichigo yang sedang menatapi hujan.)

"Wuaaa! Bagus sekali tempat ini Jeruk! Aku suka!!" teriak Rukia. Yah, Rukia bisa berteriak-teriak disana karena memang disana tempat yang sepi.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mengajakku kemari?" tanya Rukia yang seperti sedang mengintrogasi Ichigo.

"Yah, kulihat kau suntuk sekali dan aku juga, jadi aku mengajakmu kemari. Aku khawatir tubuhmu akan menyusut menjadi lebih ceb-"

DUUAK

"Hentikan dasar Jeruk Busuk!! Baiklah! Ayo ajari aku! Aku ingin nilaiku naik!" kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong dibawah pohon. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat kota Karakura dan merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Mereka pun duduk disana. Belajar dengan santainya.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti. Caramu lebih mudah daripada cara Aizen-sensei." kata Rukia yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Makanya kau harus belajar terus." kata Ichigo.

"Aku sudah! Tapi entah aku tetap tak mengerti... Lebih mudah pelajaran sastra dan seni." kata Rukia mengelak kata-kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan..." kata Ichigo yang melanjutkan.

Mereka belajar dengan serius. Tak lama kemudian Rukia menguap dan meletakkan pensilnya.

"Hei! Ayo kita foto-foto!" ajak Rukia.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan belajarnya cebol?" kata Ichigo yang tatapannya masih ke buku.

"Sebentar saja~Ayolah~" pinta Rukia.

"Oke, oke," kata Ichigo yang kemudian bangkit dari bangku.

"Mau foto dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehm... Disini!" Rukia berjalan menuju pagar yang membatasi tebing dengan jalan. Rukia mengeluarkan hanphone dari sakunya. Kemudian Ichigo menghampiri Rukia.

"Siap?" kata Rukia yang telah menyiagakan kamera handphone-nya.

"Ok,"

JPREET

"Lumayan, ayo lagi!" mereka pun menyiapkan beberapa gaya. Lalu...

JPREET JPREET

Mereka saling berfoto ria. Tanpa mereka sadar langit menjadi mendung. Satu-persatu air hujan pun jatu juga. Semua tempat mulai di jatuhi rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Mereka pun segera mengambil tas mereka kemudian langsung berlari menuju halte bis yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Ichigo dan Rukia berteduh di halte bis itu. Ichigo yang melihat motornya kehujanan pun ingin membawanya ke halte karena didalamnya terdapat dompet Ichigo. Ichigo berlari menyeberang jalan. Akan tetapi, tanpa disadari Ichigo ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan cepat. Mobil itu melihat Ichigo dan hampir menabraknya. Ichigo tersenggol mobil lalu menggelinding ketepi jalan. Kepala Ichigo membentur sesuatu. Kini Ichigo tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya karena terbentur batu.

"ICHIGO!!!" teriak Rukia yang shock melihat Ichigo terbaring tak sadar ditepi jalan. Rukia segra berlari menuju Ichigo.

~*~

Rukia duduk di luar ruangan di mana Ichigo sekarang terbaring tak sadar. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas dan sedih. Dia tak menyangka kejadian seperti itu akan dialamainya. Rukia merasa bersalah sekali kenapa dia harus mau diajak Ichigo ke tempat itu. Rukia pun menangis karena telah membuat Ichigo terluka seperti itu. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Rukia akan menangis.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang dengan berlari. Dia adalah Isshin, ayah Ichigo. Rukia pun segera berdiri dan menghapus air matanya.

"I-Ichigo ada didalam!! Maafkan ku! Ini semua gara-gara saya Kurosaki-san!! Anda bisa menyalahkan aku!!!" kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berulangkali.

"Hei-hei, sudahlah, aku yakin ini bukan kesalahanmu manis. Ini kesalahan putraku yang tidak berhati-hati," kata Isshin dengan tersenyum.

"Maaf, ini kesalahanku karena aku mau diajaknya membolos! Maaf! Maaf!!" kata Rukia sambil berlari pergi. Rukia kembali menangis.

"Hei!!" panggil Isshin. Isshin pun masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Ichigo belum sadar juga. Isshin duduk di samping Ichigo.

~*~

"A... Ayah? Karin? Yuzu?" kata Ichigo ketika dia membuka matanya.

"Onii-chan!! Kau membuatku khawatir saja!! Aku dan Karin-chan langsung kemari setelah mendengarmu kecelakaan!!!" kata Yuzu sambil menangis.

"Ichi-nii sangat bodoh, menyeberang saja tidak bisa," ujar Karin.

"Eh!! Rukia dimana!!" kata Ichigo yang teringat tentang Rukia.

"Oh, gadis berambut hitam tadi ya?! Bodoh! Gara-gara kau dia menangis!" kata Isshin agak marah.

"Apa! Menangis?" kata Ichigo.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

'Rukia?'

"Masuk," kata Ichigo.

"Ru-"

"Ichi! Kenapa kau sampai bisa menjadi seperti ini!! Kau membuatku khawatir! Baru seminggu saja kau sudah seperti ini!!" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir belakang dengan pita merah.

"Senna?"

Bersambung...

A/N: Akhirnya ni fic updet juga!! Gomen!!! Semua!

Thx yang dah review! Ehm, Nica belum sempet bls, but nunggu aja yaa^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter: 5**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Ichigo dirawat di rumah sakit. Entah kenapa mantan kekasih Ichigo, Senna, mendekati Ichigo lagi. Sedangkan Rukia, Rukia yang masih merasa bersalah tidak masuk ke ruangan Ichigo dimana Ichigo dirawat karena melihat Ichigo berduaan dengan Senna.**

**S t r a w b e r r y I c e C r e a m**

"Ichi, ayo buka mulutmu… Aaaa," kata Senna sambil membawa sesuap nasi untuk Ichigo.

"Senna, aku bisa makan-" jawab Ichigo yang menolak disuapi Senna.

"Aaaaa," bujuk Senna lagi.

"Baik-baik, aaaa," akhirnya Ichigo pun melahap nasi yang disuapkan Senna. Mereka kini berduaan di ruangan dimana Ichigo dirawat. Ichigo masih mengenakan perban di kepalanya. Entah mengapa Senna tiba-tiba mendekati Ichigo lagi. Bahkan, sekarang Senna seperti kekasih Ichigo.

"Hei Senna," panggil Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichi? Kau tak suka makanannya,ya? Kalau tidak suka aku bisa membelikkanmu makanan yang lain. Mau burger? pizza?" tanya Senna.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Berarti selama ini aku jahat padamu, Ichigo?" kata Senna yang langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku, bukankah aku bukan pacarmu lagi?" ketika Senna mendengar ucapan Ichigo, Senna langsung meletakan mangkuk makanan di meja yang berada di samping ranjang Ichigo. Digenggamnya tangan Ichigo.

"Maaf Ichigo, aku salah karena telah meragukan cintamu," wajah Senna berubah merah. Kedua mata coklat-keemasan seperti ingin menangis. Ichigo hanya terdiam. Kedua mata hazel Ichigo melihat mata coklat-keemasan Senna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata violet sedang mengamati mereka. Karena merasa mengganggu, gadis bermata violet itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Gadis itu adalah Rukia. Rukia masih merasa bersalah. Andai saja dia tidak mau diajak Ichigo, mungkin Ichigo akan masuk sekolah dengan sehat. Tiba-tiba, Rukia menabrak seseorang.

BRUUAAK

"Kuchiki?" Rukia menabrak seseorang. Dilihatnya seniornya yang Rukia tabrak.

"Kaien-senpai? Kaien mau menjenguk Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pada Kaien yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Iya. Lho? Kulihat kau belum masuk ke ruangan Ichigo. Kenapa mau pulang?" tanya balik Kaien.

"Ehm, aku tidak mau menganggu si jeruk yang sedang bersama pacarnya," kata Rukia yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Maksudmu Senna? Bukankah mereka sudah putus?"

"Mungkin mereka balikan lagi. Permisi Kaien-senpai, kelihatannya aku harus pulang," kata Rukia. Kaien melihat Rukia membawa sebuah plastik. Kaien pun bertanya pada Rukia.

"Apa yang kau bawa Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien pada Rukia. Rukia pun melihat tas plastikyang dia bawa.

"Oh ini? Sebenarnya ini untuk Ichigo, tapi sepertinya dia tak memperlukannya," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Siapa bilang Kuchiki? Memangnya itu apa?" tanya Kaien yang agak penasaran.

"Hanya seporsi strawberry ice cream," kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Biar aku yang memberikan pada si bodoh Ichigo," kata Kaien sambil merebut platik yang di bawa Rukia.

"Eh! Tapi-"

"Sampai jumpa Kuchiki! Aku menjenguk si strawberry dulu!" seru Kaien sambil berlari menuju kamar Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Kaien-senpai," Rukia pun berjalan pergi.

"Permisi, aku masuk!" seru Kaien yang masuk ke ruangan Ichigo dirawat. Kaien bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kaien? Kukira kau tak akan menjengukku," kata Ichigo menyindir Kaien.

"Jangan begitu Strawberry. Bukankah kita ini bersahabat?" kata Kaien. Kaien melihat kearah Senna yang ada di samping Ichigo.

"Apa kabar Senna-chan? Jadi, kau yang menemani si bodoh ini?" sapa Kaien ramah kepada Senna.

"Baik Kaien-senpai! Terimakasih. Yah, Ichigo kan bodoh. Bahaya jika dibiarkan sendirian," kata Senna dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Senna! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" kelihatannya Ichigo kesal. Ichigo merasa bodoh.

"Maaf Ichi, hehehe," Senna tertawa pada Ichigo.

"Hei, Kaien, apa yang kau bawa itu? Untukku ya? Wah, tak kusangka, selama aku mengenalmu baru kali ini kau memberiku oleh-oleh," sindir Ichigo lagi.

"Kau kejam sekali Ichigo. Benar, ini untukmu, tapi ini dari Kuchiki bukan aku," kata Kaien tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun kaget.

"Apa? Dia menitipkannya ketika disekolah, Kaien?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi dia kemari, tapi dia tidak mau masuk. Kau bodoh ya? Jika dari sekolah tadi, mungkin ice cream segera meleleh," kata Kaien menjelaskan. Ketika mendengar kata ice cream, Ichigo sempat kaget. Tak Ichigo sangka jika Rukia membelikannya ice cream.

"Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah, daripada Kuchiki sedih, aku yang akan memakannya," kata Kaien sambil mengintip plastik yang dibawanya.

"Wow, Strawberry Ice Cream! Pasti ena-" sebelum Kaien menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ichigo sudah memotong perkataan Kaien.

"Berikan padaku Kaien! Itu untukku!" teriak Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha bangkit kemudian tangannya berusaha menggapai plastik yang dibawa Kaien.

"Sssh, jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu dong. Tenang saja, ice cream-nya tidak akan meleleh karena setelah ini aku akan memakannya, bocah strawberry," kata Kaien . Kaien yang jahil pun mengangkat lebih tinggi plastik itu.

"Kaien berikan padaku!" teriak Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, hanya ice cream saja. Biar itu untuk Kaien-senpai, aku akan membelikanmu ice cream," kata Senna.

"Tidak! Aku mau ice cream itu! Kaien sialan! Berikan padaku!" kata Ichigo yang tetap keukeuh mendapatkan ice cream itu.

"Iya-iya, Ichi-kun. Ini, makanlah," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum kemudian memberikan plastik yang berisi ice cream itu kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo dengan perlahan membuka plastik itu. Dikeluarkannya strawberry ice cream yang bertempat pada sebuah wadah bulat seperti mangkuk kecil yang terbuat dari bahan yang tidak membuatnya tidak cepat meleleh. Dibukanya tutup ice cream itu. Terlihat seporsi strawberry ice cream yang ditaburi buah strawberry, cream vanilla yang terdapat di permukaan, dan saus strawberry yang melengkapinya. Makanan favorit Ichigo. Melihat ice cream itu membuat Ichigo teringat Rukia. Rukia yang juga menyukai strawberry ice cream itu. Ichigo mulai berpikir kenapa Rukia tidak masuk ke ruangan dimana dia dirawat sekarang.

'Cebol, kenapa kau tidak masuk kemari? Dasar bodoh…' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo mengambil sendok terbuat dari plastik yang tertinggal di plastik. Kini, Ichigo sedang memakan ice cream-nya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau Ichigo? Tersenyum sendiri hahaha dasar gila," kata Kaien yang kemudian tertawa.

"Diam kau Kaien," kata Ichigo. Ichigo masih memakan makanan favoritnya. Senna pun melihat wajah Ichigo yang kini dalam kegembiraannya mendapat seporsi strawberry ice cream dari seorang gadis. Senna agak cemburu. Senna penasaran sebenarnya sedekat apakah Ichigo dan Rukia. Senna tak pernah menyangka teman sekelasnya itu dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Yah, kelihatannya aku harus segera pulang. Kulihat kau sudah sehat bugar, jadi aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirimu," kata Kaien.

"Terimakasih sudah menjenggukku," balas Ichigo.

"Kaien-senpai! Biarkan aku mengantarkanmu sampai depan rumah sakit!" kata Senna sambil bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Baik Senna-chan," kata Kaien. Kemudian, Kaien dan Senna keluar dari ruangan Ichigo. Ichigo masih memakan ice cream-nya hingga habis. Digapainya handphone di meja samping ranjangnya. Ichigo menulis pesan di handphone kemudian dikirimnya pesan itu ke sebuah nama yang ada di kontaknya.

Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih basah. Dikeringkannya rambutnya itu. Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian. Setelah selesai, Rukia berjalan menuju meja cermin. Dia duduk di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya. Terdengar suara pesan masuk dari handphone-nya yang kebetulan ada di meja cermin. Lalu, dibukanya pesan itu.

_Thanks ya. Ice Cream-nya enak, cebol_

_From: Strawberry-kun_

Rukia tersenyum sejenak, kemudian dibalasnya pesan dari _Strawberry-kun._

_Aku senang kau suka, Strawberry_

_From: Midget_

_Lain kali jika kau mau menjengukku,masukklah ke ruangan bodoh. Kau tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk menjengukku karena besok aku sudah masuk ke sekolah_

_From: Strawberry-kun_

Rukia tersenyum kembali ketika dia menerima pesan lagi dari Ichigo. Rukia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya kemudian tersenyum tersenyum sendiri.

Rukia berjalan memasuki gerbang SMU Karakura. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia langsung menghampiri Rukia. Rukia yang melihat pria berambut orange yang masih mengenakan perban di kepalanya pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ichigo?" kata Rukia.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia menuju suatu tempat, tepatnya dibelakang sekolah.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" kata Rukia ketika telah sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau langsung pulang setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eng, karena aku lelah. Tapi, untunglah kau suda-"

"Kau menangis Rukia. Bicaramu juga tak jelas. Itulah kata ayahku. Kau tidak menangis karena menahan tawa, kau menangis karena aku," kata Ichigo yang memandang lekat-lekat mata violet Rukia. Rukia tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Itu bukan salahmu Rukia, kau mendengarku? Itu kecerobohanku. Aku telah membuatmu menangis. Aku lah yang harusnya merasa bersalah," kata Ichigo yang kini memegang bahu Rukia.

"Tapi seandainya-" kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh kata Ichigo.

"Seandainya aku lebih hati-hati, aku tak akan tertabrak mobil. Lihat, sebelumnya kita juga bersenang-senang kan? Itu salahku." kata Ichigo menyakinkan Rukia.

"Itu salahku Ichigo!"

"Salahku Midget!" teriak Ichigo.

"Salahku Jeruk!"balas teriak Rukia.

"Salahku Kurcaci dan diamlah kurcaci sialan! Itu semua salahku! Aku yang mengajakmu membolos! Cebol Rukia! Kau tuli atau tidak!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Rukia pun juga terlihat kesal. Mata violet Rukia pun mulai berair. Kini air matanya menjatuhi pipi halusnya.

"Rukia? Kau menangis? Apakah aku terlalu kasar padamu?" tanya Ichigo yang kini cemas. Rukia terdiam sejenak. Tapi, air matanya terus mengalir walaupun Rukia mencoba menghapusnya.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo kepada Rukia yang tak berani menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Kau membuatku… membuatku sangat khawatir Ichigo…" kata Rukia yang kini mulai terisak.

"Ah? Rukia? Hei? Jangan menangis!" kata Ichigo yang kini bingung karena Rukia menangis. Rukia tidak menjawab Ichigo. Rukia yang biasanya tegar kini menangis seperti anak gadis yang cengeng biasanya. Ichigo kini memeluk Rukia.

"Kau menangis karena aku kan? Kau membuatku seperti seorang pecundang," kata Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Rukia. Rukia meninju perut Ichigo.

"Auww! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit!" teriak Ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga tak mau menangis karenamu, idiot!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo memeluk Rukia lagi. Kini Rukia benar-benar menangis di dekapan orang lain. Mungkin dekapan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi, apakah Ichigo juga mempunyai persaan yang sama ketika mantan kekasihnya ingin kembali berada disisinya?

Bersambung…

**A/N: Akhirnya updet juga! Senangnya! Thanks untuk para reader dan yang dah review, thank you so much! v(,)v. Sebenarnya saingan terbesar Ichigo adalah Kaien. Ichigo kelihatannya masih ada rasa sama si Senna. Tapi, bang Ichigo juga mulai tertarik sama neng Rukia. Uluh-uluh~. Next chap, Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo ikutan taruhan mendapatkan dirinya. Rukia tahu dari seseorang. Siapa ya? Rukia merasa dipermainkan apalagi setelah melihat Senna memeluk(bisa lebih) Ichigo dan yang akan menghibur Rukia adalah Kaien-senpai yang kawaii~ Kaien nanti jadi suka beneran ma Rukia! (^___^) **

**Reply:**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taicho: Thx ya^^ Rukia pulang :D**

**Sagara Ruuki: Gomen ya kluu nie fic updet na lamaaa~ Nica suka banget ma tuw ED, jadi pingin masukin aja hhehehe,Thank you^^.**

**aya-na rifa'i: Gomen ya aya-chan! , tetep mw mbaca walau lama updet*meluk balik***

**Deathberry Kuchiki: IchiSenna ga akan! Hehehe ni kan IchiRuki. maaf lama updet, thx!^^**

**ofiai17: Ash-kun... Tapi, sayang Nica mbikinnya Kaien yang saingan terbesarnya, gomen ya! Tp, ntar Nica coba**

**Zheone Quin:Hehehe makasih^^**

**girlinlightblue: Betul, betul, betul! hehehe, iya, dah selesai, thx^^**

**Violeta-Haru: Iya-iya, Si Ichintar juga suka ma Rukia jadi tunggu yaa~!^^**

**: Thanks dah repiu!^^ Ok**

**Micon: Ae Micon, ketemu lagi hehehe maaf jika banyak typo, tambah jelek, gaje , gomen... tapi, thanks!**

**'Ruki-chan' Epta Gay: Tenang ya, si ichi pasti ma Ruki^^**

**iLda rurosaki rukia: Thanks ya iLda! **

**Thx semua dan see you next chap dan jangan lupa have nice day!**

**Strawberry Ice Cream (c) NicaTeef  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter: 6**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Akhirnya Rukia tahu tentang taruhan untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Rukia begitu tertekan ketika mendengar jika Ichigo juga ikut taruhan itu. Bagaimana sikap Rukia pada Ichigo setelah tahu itu semua?**

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Para guru yang mendengarnya kini pun menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnya. Rukia menata rapi semua buku-bukunya kemudian memasukannya kedalam laci. Sekejap, dia melihat Senna yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada Ichigo yang ada di gedung selatan. Lewat jendela, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Ada serpecik rasa cemburu dalam hati Rukia. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Senna. Dia sangat bingung kenapa dia cemburu pada Senna. Apakah aneh jika seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada mantan pacarnya? Rukia sebenarnya sangat tahu jika Senna ingin kembali kepada Ichigo setelah diputus pacarnya. Dia tahu karena pacar Senna juga teman sekelasnya. Dia menghela nafasnya, kemudian, setelah memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi kebelakang sekolah. Dia tahu jika dirinya tak punya banyak teman. Jadi, setiap istirahat seperti sekarang,ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dibelakang sekolah atau pergi ke klub basket untuk menyiapkan latihan pulang sekolah. Belum sampai ke belakang sekolah, dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Dilihatnya beberapa pengumuman terpampang disana. Terlihat sebuah selembaran tertempel di papan itu. Selembaran itu berisi tentang piknik anak kelas dua yang akan diadakan tiga hari nanti.

"Jadi, tiga hari lagi ya?" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Piknik itu akan diadakan di Pine Camp, daerah pegunungan dan tentunya luar kota Karakura. Padahal tahun lalu, piknik biasa diadakan di pantai. Tapi, kenapa tahun ini malah ke sebuah camp? Jika di pantai, murid-murid pasti bisa bersenang-senang dan menginap di hotel yang nyaman, tapi kalau di Camp? Di Camp itu harus bersusah payah. Siswa-siswi harus menginap di sebuah kamar dengan kapasitas 5 orang perkamar. Kamar mandi hanya 5, padahal siswa-siswinya mencapai 200 orang. Apalagi dekat hutan, pasti banyaklah nyamuk dan serangga yang menggigit. Mungkin banyak yang tak betah berada di Camp selama seminggu. Semuanya harus dilakukan sendiri. Seminggu memang waktu yang singkat, tapi bagai yang melaksanakan pasti bagai berbulan-bulan.

"Kaien-senpai! Benarkah piknik tahun ini ke Camp?"terdengar suara beberapa gadis yang sedang berjalan. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun menoleh setelah mendengar nama 'Kaien-senpai'.

"Iya para gadis-gadis. Ini sudah keputusan final dari panitia," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, Kaien-seeenpai! Ayo diubah ke pantai sajaa~" kata seorang gadis sambil memegang lengan Kaien.

"Tidak bisa adik manis. Aku yakin kalian akan menikmatinya," balas Kaien.

"Yah… Kaien-senpai… Kaien-senpai, nanti kita jalan-jalan ya?" kata seorang gadis lagi.

"Ehm, bagai-" kata-kata Kaien terhenti setelah melihat Rukia.

"Hoi Kuchiki!" sapa Kaien yang mendekati Rukia.

"Yah, Kuchiki lagi, Kuchiki lagi. Kaien-senpai kita lanjutkan nanti. Teman-teman ayo kita pergi," gadis itu pun meninggalkan Kaien dan Rukia.

"Hai juga Kaien-senpai." balas Rukia menyapa Kaien.

"Sudah siap untuk tiga hari lagi?" tanya Kaien yang memang merupakan panitia dari piknik itu.

"Entahlah Kaien-senpai…" jawab Rukia lesu.

"Kuchiki juga tidak setuju ke Camp, ya?"

"Ah! T-Tidak kok, aku sih setuju-setuju saja," jawab Rukia mengelak ucapan Kaien. Kaien pun mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Bagus, bagus!" kata Kaien. Rukia pipinya memerah.

"Ka-Kaien-senpai! Rambutku berantakan!" seru Rukia yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hehe. Baiklah! Nanti latihan, kan?" tanya Kaien yang menanyakan latihan basket.

"Iya Kaien-senpai. Masa Kaien-senpai lupa?"

"Tidak Kuchiki, hanya memastikan. Aku harus pergi dulu, sampai nanti ya!" kata Kaien sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Rukia dan pergi.

"Jaa ne!" seru Rukia.

Pulang Sekolah

Rukia sedang berada di gedung olah raga sambil mengamati klub basket putra berlatih dan mencatat laporan yang nanti harus diberikan kepada Yoruichi-san, pelatih klub basket. Setelah selesai membuat laporan, Rukia mengabsent satu-satu anggota yang , dari semua yang berlatih, masih ada satu yang belum hadir. Yang belum hadir adalah sang kapten sendiri, Kaien.

"Kuchiki! Tolong panggil Kaien agar cepat kesini! Kami mebutuhkan dia untuk membuat formasi! Mungkin sekarang dia ada di ruang ganti!" seru Raito, seorang anggota klub basket.

"Baik!" jawab Rukia. Dia segera berlari menuju ruang ganti.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Rukia meliat dua orang disana. Mereka adalah Miyako dan Kaien. Rukia yang tidak mau mengganggu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakan sebuah roker.

"Kaien, kenapa sih kau masih saja mendekati Kuchiki? Bukankah kau telah gagal dalam taruhan itu?" seru Miyako kesal.

'Taruhan?' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Memang aku tidak boleh akrab dengan Kuchiki? Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Kaien.

"Kau kan kekasihku, Kaien! Kau boleh akrab dengan junior-junior kita yang lain tapi jangan Kuchiki! Dia, dia terlalu-" seru Miyako yang terpotong akan kata-kata Kaien.

"Terlalu apa? Terlalu miskin? Aku tahu dia gadis biasa saja dan tidak sepertimu, , dia itu jujur dan polos. Makanya banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Apa kau cemburu pada Kuchiki?"

"Apa kau bilang? Cemburu? Dengar Kaien, tanpa aku menjadi Kuchiki kesayanganmu itu sudah banyak lelaki yang menyukaiku bahkan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada kau!" teriak Miyako.

"Lebih baik? Ya sudah, kita putus dan kau bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada aku" kata Kaien menahan amarahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Kaien! Aku menyesal telah mengijinkan kau ikut taruhan itu! Kumohon, jangan dekati Kuchiki lagi! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Tapi, apa hakmu melarangku akrab dengan Kuchiki hanya sebagai teman? Selama ini aku sudah lelah karena kau melarangku untuk dekat dengan Kuchiki! Dan ketika kita ada masalah, selalu saja Kuchiki yang kau salahkan! Apa salahnya? Sejak masuk kesini, apakah dia mempunyai teman! Semua gadis-gadis menjauhinya karena dia disukai para lelaki! Apakah itu alasan yang jelas? Apakah dia salah? Dia hanya diam! Apakah kau tahu perasaanku saat membuat taruhan itu demi kau! Demi membuktikan cintaku padamu!" teriak Kaien marah. Miyako terdiam dan hanya ketakutan.

"Kurasa hubungan kita hanya sampai disini," kata Kaien yang berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Kaien! Apa maksudmu? Kaien!" Miyako berlari mengikuti Kaien keluar.

BRUUUK

Rukia terjatuh dengan hanya bertumpu pada lututnya. Shock, itulah yang dirasakannya. Tak terasa butir-butir air mata menuruni pipinya. Rukia pun masih bingung tentang taruhan yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Rukia sangat bingung. Apakah taruhan yang dimaksud Miyako dan Kaien itu? Sebegitukah Miyako membencinya? Padahal, Rukia sangatlah mengagumi Miyako yang lembut dan cantik itu.

Rukia memutuskan berdiri kemudian berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Rukia ingin menangis sepuasnya disana. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali menangis. Ia ingin sekali menjadi gadis yang tegar. Tegar dalam menghadapi kehidupan.

Setelah sampai di belakang sekolah, Rukia langsung duduk meringkuh sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dibawah sebuah pohon sakura. Dia terisak, menangis dan menangis. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang seorang gadis yang datang. Rambut gadis itu berwarna coklat tua dan bermata coklat. Rambuntnya dikuncir kebelakang.

"Kau Kuchiki, bukan?" tanya gadis itu. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghapus air matanya kemudian memngangkat wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah, benar. Ada apa?" jawab Rukia.

"Aku Hinamori Momo. Aku disuruh pacarku, Toushiro, untuk berbicara padamu," kata gadis itu sambil duduk disamping Rukia.

"Berbicara? Kenapa tidak dia sendiri?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena dia takut melukai hatimu dan dia tahu kau pasti sangat marah serta tersinggung," jawab gadis yang bernama Momo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Kau tahu, Kaien-senpai sedang mangadakan taruhan untuk mendapatkanmu dan pacarku, Toushirou pun juga mengikuti taruhan itu." kata Momo yang wajahnya mulai gugup. Rukia hanya diam.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Momo.

"Lanjutkanlah," jawab Rukia.

"Toushiro hanya ingin kau tidak sampai menerima mereka. Yang mengikuti taruhan itu adalah Kaien-senpai dari kelas 3-4, Toshirou , Ishida Uryu dari kelas 2-4 , Hisagi-senpai dari kelas 3-3, Grimmjow-senpai dari kelas 3-4, dan terakhir... dari kelas 2-5, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Momo yang agak ingat jika nama-nama mereka adlah orang-orang yang mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini. . Ketika mendengar nama Ichigo juga ikut taruhan itu pun sangat kaget kemudian mencengkram lengannya erat-erat. Setelah menelan ludahnya, Momo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Toushiro juga ingin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dia tahu jika Kuchiki-san adalah orang yang baik jadi dia melakukan ini semua," lanjut Momo. Tapi, Rukia hanya diam dan pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana.

"Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja?"

"Aku memaafkannya. Terimakasih telah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi maaf, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" kata Rukia. Momo yang tanpa berkata apapun langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Rukia pun kembali meringkuh dan terisak.

Ichigo's POV

"Aku pulang," kataku sambil memasuki rumah. Tapi, tak ada yang menjawabku. Pasti ayah belum pulang. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku segera mandi, badanku sudah lengket semua. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku untuk meletakan tasku. Tak kusangka rumah ini sangat sepi. Dulu sekali, ketika ibu masih hidup serta Karin dan Yuzu belum masuk ke asrama, rumah ini bagaikan pasar. Tiada hari tanpa keramaian dan kebisingan. Tapi sekarang? Rumah seperti kuburan. Tidak ada penghuninya. Mungkin kakek tua itu sudah malas pulang ke rumah. Aku pun juga malas pulang ke rumah apalagi si kakek tua itu.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Kuletakan tasku di atas meja belajar. Kemudian, aku mengambil handuk yang kugantungkan di belakang pintu. Handuk berwarna biru muda kini telah kubawa. Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kumenutup pintunya, kemudian melepas semua pakaianku. Kuputar keran agar air dapat keluar dari shower. Setelah itu, air membasahi sekujur tubuhku.

Sekujur tubuhku masih basah. Aku mengambil handuk biruku yang kuletakan di wastefel. Kukeringkan seluruh tubuhku dan rambutku. Rambutku masih jatuh karena basah. Tapi, setelah kering, mereka pasti berdiri lagi. Kulihat wajahku di cermin. Kupikir-pikir, aku memang tampan. Aku tak percaya, baru kali ini aku benar-benar melihat lekat-lekat wajahku. Tampan? Memang wajahku tampan, banyak orang yang mengatakan itu. Aku tertawa sendiri di depan cermin. Untung saja Karin dan Yuzu serta kakek tua itu tidak ada di rumah. Jika ada mereka, mungkin mereka secara bersamaan akan mentertawakan aku.

Sudah cukup aku bercermin,waktunya untuk segera memakai baju. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Setelah sampai, segera kuambil pakaian dari dalam lemariku. Aku segera memakai pakaianku. Aku kini memakai T-Shirt berwarna biru tua dengan bertuliskan 'You got 2 be there' dan jeans berwarna hitam. Tak terasa perutku keroncongan. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari makan di luar karena di kulkas-ku memang tak ada apa-apa.

Aku mengeluarkan sepeda motorku dari bagasi rumah. Sejenak, kumelihat motorku ini aku jadi teringat Rukia. Dia pernah memboncengku. Dia juga pernah memeluk perutku. Memang dia agak kasar padaku, tapi dia adalah gadis yang baik dan sederhana. Begitu polosnya dia walau dia mencoba untuk tegar dan keras. Eh? Kenapa aku malah bicara tentang dia sih? Aku sudah lapar, aku harus segera makan.

Aku hampir memasuki gerbang SMA Karakura. Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Hari ini aku sangat ingin memakan Strawberry Ice Cream. Apa sebaiknya aku mengajak Rukia makan ice cream pulang sekolah nanti ya? Lagi pula hari ini klub basket tidak ada latihan. Baiklah, aku mau kekelasnya, mungkin dia sudah datang.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Rukia yang terletak di gedung utara, kelas 2-2. Oh ya, dia juga sekelas dengan Senna ya?

"Kurosaki-kun, ohayou!" sapa setiap gadis yang berpapasan padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan 'ohayou' juga pada mereka walaupun aku sama sekali tak kenal pada mereka. Akhirnya aku telah sampai di kelas 2-2. Aku melihat dari luar apakah Rukia sudah datang.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa seseorang dari belakangku yang membuatku sangat kaget.

"I-Inoue? O-Ohayou," kataku yang masih kaget. Sungguh, gadis ini telah mengagetkanku.

"Mencari siapa, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ehm, apakah Kuchiki sudah datang?" jawabku.

"Oh! Kuchiki-san! Sayangnya hari ini dia tidak masuk, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san sedang sakit," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh… begitu ya? Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya," kataku sambil menghela nafasku.

"Tidak mencari Senna-chan?" tanyanya padaku setelah aku hendak pergi. Akupun berbalik padanya.

"Tidak kok, jaa ne." kataku sambil pergi.

"Hai."

Sakit? Kabar buruk mungkin. Lebih baik nanti aku menjenguknya. Sebelum itu, aku pergi ke kafe dulu untuk membeli ice cream untuknya. Hahaha benar! Aku tahu reaksinya ketika melihatku. Pertama-tama dia pasti akan berkata 'Mau apa kau kesini?' lalu, setelah melihat ice cream yang kubawakan dia pasti akan menjadi sangat senang. Ehm, tapi kan dia sedang sakit... Tak mungkin kan kalau orang sakit makan ice cream? Pasti dia akan tambah sakit. Ehm... kubawakan apa ya? Ah! Aku tahu!

End of POV

Pulang Sekolah

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ichigo langsung ke rumah dan mengganti bajunya. Dia berencana ke rumah Rukia. Dalam hatinya, dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia. Apakah sakitnya berat? Atau dia hanya sakit flu saja? Tapi, kenapa Rukia harus sakit padahal dua hari lagi akan pergi piknik? Ichigo berharap Rukia akan lekas sembuh dan mereka dapat piknik bersama walau tidak satu bus.

Ichigo kini telah sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan rumah Rukia, Ichigo segera melepas helmnya dan sarung tangannya. Ichigo pun memencet bel yang terdapat samping pintu. Setelah beberapa saat dia menunggu, akhirnya ada juga yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun! Masuklah, aku senang kau mau main ke sini. Pasti mau menjenguk Rukia, ya?" kata kakak Rukia, Hisana.

"Iya Hisana-san. Apakah Rukia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo yang masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dia hanya tidak enak badan saja. Dari siang kemarin dia tidak makan apa-apa karena lupa membawa bekal, lalu setelah pulang, dia juga tidak ikut makan malam. Aku bingung dengan Rukia, padahal sudah kupaksa makan. Makanya, dia jadi sakit begini. Sekarang sih, dia sedang tidur. Apa mau kubangunkan?" kata Hisana sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, mereka telah sampai diruang tamu. Disana semua tidak berubah. Sama seperti ketika Ichigo terakhir kali datang. Terlihat anak tangga menuju lantai dua terletak di dekat ruang tamu.

"Ah, jangan dulu Hisana-san. Kita tunggu saja. Kalau tak keberatan, aku ingin ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Hisana-san," kata Ichigo.

"Wah, tentu saja aku tak keberatan, Ichigo-kun. Aku malah senang kau mau ngobrol denganku. Sebentar ya, kuambilkan teh dulu." kata Hisana kemudian, dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil teh.

Ichigo disana hanya duduk menunggu Hisana kembali dengan membawa teh. Dia melihat sebuah bungkusan yang ada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba dari tangga, terdengar suara langkah turun. Perhatian Ichigo pun teralih ke anak tangga itu. Sesaat kemudian terlihat sesosok berjalan menuruni tangga itu. Dia adalah Rukia. Rukia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan celana olah raga panjang berwarna ungu. Rambutnya di digulung belakang mengenakan jepit rambut berbentuk payung. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat berantakan. Dia belum menyadari kehadiran Ichigo yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Nee-san, aku lapar. Tolong ambilkan aku makanan, aku pusing sekali. Nee ada di da-" kata-kata Rukia terhenti ketika melihat Ichigo yang sedang melihatnya.

"Ichigo?" kata Rukia. Kemudian, Rukia berlari naik ke atas lagi.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo yang mengejar Rukia naik ke atas.

Rukia telah menutup dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rukia sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

"Oi, Rukia? Kenapa sih kau ini? Kau malu ya karena kau belum mandi?" tanya Ichigo tepat di depan pintu kamar Rukia.

"PERGI KAU ICHIGO! AKU TAK MAU LAGI MELIHATMU! PERGI PEMBOHONG!" teriak Rukia marah. Kelihatanya hati Rukia sangat sakit dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

"Pembohong? Apa maksudmu Rukia!" tanya Ichigo yang bingung dengan sikap Rukia.

"PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Rukia lagi. Setelah itu, Rukia berlari menuju ranjangnya. Rukia tmerebahkan dirinya sambil menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Rukia! Woi! Rukia!" kata Ichigo yang semakin bingung dan cemas. Ichigo terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ada apa Ichigo-kun? Kenapa Rukia jadi seperti ini!" tanya Hisana yang cemas setelah menyusul Ichigo ke lantai dua.

"Entahlah Hisana-san. Kelihatannya Rukia membenciku..." jawab Ichigo yang berhenti mengetuk pintu Rukia.

"Ya sudah. Rukia tak akan mungkin membencimu. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ya? Kelihatannya, Rukia masih tidak mau diganggu. Ayo aku antar," kata Hisana tersenyum manis pada Ichigo. Hisana mengantarkan Ichigo sampai ke pintu depan.

"Ehn, Hisana-san. Tolong berikan ini pada Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Hisana.

"Tentu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" Hisana pun menerima bingkisan itu.

"Iya, Hisana-san." Ichigo pun segera memakai helem dan sarung tangannya. Dinaikinya motornya itu kemudian dia menghidupkan mesinnya. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, sepasang mata violet sedang melihatnya dari jendela lantai dua. Dia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

'Aku sadar jika aku menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa harus kau yang menyakiti hatiku begitu dalam... Kenapa kau mengikuti taruhan itu? Apakah selama ini yang kau lakukan padaku itu hanya bohong belaka? Semata-mata hanya untuk taruhan itu?' kata Rukia dalam hati. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi mata indah violet itu.

_"Hanya iseng saja, Iseng mengenal cewek kasar sepertimu,"_

_"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir, Kurcaci."_

_"Kau menangis karena aku kan? Kau membuatku seperti seorang pecundang,"_

Segala ucapan Ichigo yang diingat Rukia semakin membuat hatinya terasa perih. Sangat perih. Andai saja Rukia tak menyukai Ichigo, dia tak akan sesakit ini. Tapi, bayangkan saja, orang yang kita sukai ikut taruhan untuk mendapatkan kita kemudian setelah itu kita dibuang begitu saja? Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Ichigo yang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Rukia jadi seperti itu. Tak mungkin karena hanya sakit, dia berubah menjadi seperti itu. Hanya bingung yang menyelimuti Ichigo tentang sikap Rukia kepadanya.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu seperti itu, Rukia?'

Bersambung...

**A/N: Hai Hai! Pertama-tama terimakasih telah membanca Strawberry Ice Cream chapter ke enam**(ω).** Ehm, adegan Senna-nya next chap nie, hehehe saat piknik ke Camp. Maaf jika tambah gaje. Saya mau berterima kasih juga sama semua penggemar IchiRuki yang ada di jagad raya ini... Karena mereka tlah berjuang demi IchiRuki*emang perang*. Yah, bentuk perjuangan mereka adalah membuat fanart, fanfic, forum, fc, mendukung sampai IchiRuki sampai bisa kaya gini, selalu optimis, dll. Nica bangga sama kalian semua! Muach!*lebay, lebay, lebay, banget nie anak*-di lemparin sandal-.**(; ˚0˚)** Jangan lupa, Nica juga berterimakasih sama semua reader yang dah baca fic saya huhuhuhu :')*basa-basi aja ni anak, ya?*... Review yua, semua na saya terima dengan senang hati! :D Hahaha **

**Reply: **

**qie-chan: Wah Qie-chan maap ya! hehehe saya memang lelet*ngakuin*. Ga bakal kok Qie-chan, jd Qie-chan tenang ajah :D Siip da Qie!  
**

**rukiahinataika:Yah, si Senna mang cemburu. Amiin, semoga perasaan na ga berubah! Kaien... jadi penengah juga sih, hmm hmmm  
**

**Micon: Bukan Senna, sudah diceritakan diatas hehehehe. Ehm, Micon bener juga. Tapi, keliatannya banyak yang ga setuju jadi ga akan lebih kok. Diskripsi kaya apa? Maaf kalau kurang yaa, ga huhuhu, Nica usahain yaah... ga papa kuk, maaf jg tambah jelek huwee hiks hiks. Nope :D :D **

**Thx for review and See ya next Chap!**

**Have Nice Day!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter: 7**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Kini waktunya untuk pergi ke camp. Ichigo dan Rukia saling mengacuhkan. Namun, di balik itu Ichigo selalu memperhatikan Rukia dari kejauhan. Apakah Rukia akan memaafkanya? Apa malah Rukia akan membenci Ichigo?**

Langit kini berubah mendung. Awan kelabu mengumpal bagaikan bulu domba yang lebat berwarna abu-abu. Tetes demi tetes air hujan menjatuhi dataran ini. Ichigo memandang sejenak keluar jendela rumahnya. Tak ada yang lain dilihatnya kecuali yang semakin lama semakin deras. Diiringi dengan suara gemuruh petir, hujan terus saja turun. Dia kini kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang besar dan nyaman itu. Sambil memikirkan gadis yang tadi membuatnya sangat bingung. Dia memutar-mutar kembali ingatannya. Tiba-tiba di mengucap pelan suatu kalimat.

"Apakah Rukia tahu tentang taruhan itu?" ucapnya pelan hampir menyamai bisikan.

Terdengar suara handphone Ichigo berbunyi. Kelihatannya ada pesan yang masuk. Ichigo mengambil handphone yang berada tepat disampingnya. Dia membuka dan ada sebuah pesan masuk dari...

"Toushiro?" Ichigo pun membuka pesan dari Toushiro.

Semuanya, taruhan telah kubatalkan. Aku telah memberitahukan semuanya pada Kuchiki. Maaf jika aku mengambil keputusan sepihak. Tapi, pikirkan perasaan gadis itu. Bayangkan saja kekasihmu yang dijadikan taruhan. Kuharap pertemanan kita tak rusak hanya karena ini.

From: The White Midget

Pesan itu berhasil membuat mata Ichigo membulat sempurna. Jantung Ichigo kini berdetak lebih kencang. Dugaan Ichigo benar, Rukia telah mengetahui taruhan yang langsung menyangkutkan dirinya. Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya. Memang sepantasnya Rukia berteriak padanya tadi. Apakah dia sedang menangis? Pikirnya memikirkan Rukia. Sudah sepantasnya Ichigo dibenci Rukia. Memang, dirinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan taruhan itu. Tapi, tetap saja dia mengikuti taruhan itu. Bagaiman caranya mengatakan jika dia tak akan mempermainkan Rukia setelah dia benar-benar mendapatkannya? Ichigo tahu jika dia belum benar-benar mencintai Rukia, tapi sungguh, dia menyukai Rukia. Dan karena Rukia juga, perlahan Ichigo mulai melupakan Senna.

Ichigo sangat gundah. Rasa bersalah bercampur bingung memutar-mutar di kepalanya. Tanpa ragu dibenaknya, Ichigo mengambil kunci motornya. Dia berlari ke bagasi dan segera mengeluarkan sepeda motornya. Segera dia naik ke motornya kemudian mengendarainya secepat mungkin menuju rumah Rukia. Tak ragu-ragu dia menarik gasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia telah sampai ke rumah Rukia. Dilihatnya rumah Rukia sejenak. Walau ia tahu dia sudah basah kuyub, dia tetap duduk di atas motornya. Sudah siap menemui Rukia, dia pun meninggalkan motornya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kediaman Kuchiki itu. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat gugup tapi dia sama sekali tak ragu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Rukia. Sungguh, dia tak pernah ingin melukai perasaan gadis itu. Tapi, apakah Rukia akan percaya begitu saja?

DOK DOK DOK

Ichigo mengetuk pintu dengan kerasnya. Dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan yang basah kuyub karena kehujanan. Mata hazel-nya terlihat sangat ingin mendapatkan maaf dari Rukia. Dia terima jika Rukia mau menamparnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu Rukia kini berada tepat didepannya. Setelah menyadari jika dia adalah Ichigo, Rukia memutuskan kembali menutup pintunya. Tapi, usahanya berhasil digagalkan Ichigo dengan cara menahan pintu dengan mengganjalkan kakinya.

"Kau mau apa Ichigo...? Pulanglah!" suara Rukia terdengar bergetar seperti menahan perih. Tapi, dia tidak menangis.

Dengan segera, Ichigo membuka pintu itu lalu mendekap Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Jika kau ingin mencaciku, silahkan! Aku tak akan marah! Asalkan kau mau memaafkan! Sungguh Rukia, aku tak pernah mempunyai niat untuk mempermainkanmu!"

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo!" kata Rukia yang berusaha melepaskan dekapan Ichigo. Setelah berhasil lepas, dengan segera Rukia mendorong Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melukaimu! Aku bahkan berjanji jika aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu! Aku juga tak mau kau disakiti mereka!" seru Ichigo.

"Lalu? Mengerti apa kau tentang cinta? Mengerti apa kau tentang aku? Apakah kau mengerti jika aku mempercayaimu? Kukira kau tulus berteman denganku! Jika kau ingin cinta, cintailah Senna! Aku tahu kau mencintainya!" teriak Rukia. Kini dia mengeluarkan kesedihannya melalui air mata yang membasahi mata violet indahnya.

"Rukia aku tahu aku belum mencintaimu! Tapi aku terus berusaha untuk-"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku mencintaimu? Dengarkan Bodoh, aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu! Sekarang aku memaafkanmu. Semua telah selesai. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" kata Rukia sambil mendorong Ichigo yang kini berada tepat di pintu rumah itu. Ichigo kini telah berada di luar.

"Kumohon pulanglah dan jangan kembali lagi!"

BRAAAK

Rukia menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Ichigo dan menguncinya. Rukia duduk dan menyadar di balik pintu. Wajahnya tertunduk. Dia menekuk lututnya kemudia menyandarkan dagunya tepat di atas lututnya. Sementara Ichigo juga tertunduk. Kini dia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara menendang pintu itu.

"AKU TAHU KAU BELUM MEMAAFKANKU, RUKIA! JIKA INGIN MEMBENCIKU, BENCILAH AKU!" kata Ichigo yang kemudian pergi menuju motornya dan pergi secepat benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia menyakiti seorang gadis yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan sakit hati yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Mana bisa aku membencimu bodoh." ucap Rukia yang masih tertunduk di atas lututnya.

**Dua Hari Kemudian...**

Dua hari Ichigo lewati tanpa bertegur sapa dengan Rukia. Memang Ichigo meresa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, kelihatannya Rukia tidak mudah untuk memaafkannya, menurut Ichigo. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk diam sampai Rukia dapat memaafkannya.

Beberapa bus telah stand by di depan SMA Karakura. Semakin lama semakin banyak siswa-siswi yang naik ke bus. Para kakak kelas melihat adik kelas dua-nya itu dengan tatapan iri karena siswa kelas dua akan pergi piknik sedangkan mereka harus belajar penuh.

Terlihat Ichigo datang dengan diantar ayahnya. Dia menuruni mobil dengan wajah biasa. Semua siswi memandang pemuda itu dengan kagum. Bahkan siswi-siswi yang sibuk mengobrol pun sampai terpana dan berhenti mengobrol. Ichigo hari ini terlihat keren, bukan, sangat keren malah. Dengan jaket berwarna berwarna biru tua dilengkapi garis-garis di sepanjang lengan tangannya dia berjalan cuek di hadapan para gadis yang terpesona melihatnya. Rambutnya jabrik itu terlihat sangat kaku hari ini. Tapi, itu malah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ichigo!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut putih. Tubuhnya kecil, tapi dia tampan.

"Toushiro? Kenapa tak segera masuk bus?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehn, aku cuma mau... mau..." kata Toushiro agak gugup.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku memaafkanmu, Pendek. Dan aku yakin anak-anak juga akan memaafkanmu. Jadi, tak usah kau pikirkan karena kau memang benar."

"Ichigo, terima- Apa? Pendek? Jangan panggil aku pendek, Kurosaki Ichigo!" seru Toushiro kesal. Ichigo tertawa kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro.

"Aku masuk bus dulu. Jaa ne." kata Ichigo meninggalkan Toushiro kemudian dia memasuki bus-nya. Toushiro hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo.

"Ichigooo! Kau sungguh-sungguh-sungguh tampan hari ini, temanku! Good Job!" seru Keigo yang ada di belakang bangku Ichigo. Ichigo hanya ber-sweatdrop ria. Ichigo duduk di bagian paling belakang nomor dua bagian kanan. Belakang sendiri adalah Keigo dan Mizuiro. Mizuiro sedang membaca majalah yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Sedangkan Keigo ikut-ikutan membaca majalah itu.

Teman sebelah Ichigo adalah Chad. Hampir dua minggu dia tak masuk sekolah karena tertimpa pohon. Namun kini dia telah kembali sehat walau masih ada perban yang membalut kepalanya. Dia sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Ichigo, namun , kini perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang yang mengajaknya ngobrol.

Kini semua siswa-siswi telah masuk ke bus-nya masing-masing. Jam juga sudah menunjukan waktu keberangkatan mereka. Ichigo segera bersiap-siap memasang headset i-pod-nya. Kemudian, dipilihnya 'D-Technolife',lagu kesukaannya untuk ia dengarkan agar dapat mengiringi perjalanannya menuju camp. Tak sengaja matanya melihat keluar jendela. Dilihatnya bus yang ada di samping busnya sebelah kanan. Kebetulan dilihatnya Rukia duduk dipinggir dekat jendela sehingga Ichigo dapat melihatnya jelas.

Lama Ichigo melihat Rukia tepat disampingnya duduk diam tanpa teman di sampingnya. Dia begitu tenang dan diam. Rukia bahkan tak sadar jika Ichigo terus mengamatinya. Rukia hanya menunduk. Sesekali ada juga yang mengajak Rukia ngobrol tapi, setelah orang itu ada yang memanggil, Rukia sendiri lagi. Dia memakai pakaian berwarna merah muda dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya di kuncir dua mengenakan dihias jepit berbentuk pita. Manis sekali Rukia hari ini, pikir Ichigo.

DEG DEG DEG

Suara detak jantung Ichigo yang semakin cepat melihat sosok manis itu. Ichigo bingung kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti itu. Dia pun berusaha sadar dan melihat ke depan. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Malah, membuatnya semakin memerah.

"Kau sakit, Ichigo...?" tanya Chad.

"T-Tidak." jawab Ichigo gugup. Ichigo melanjutkan kegiatannya mendengarkan musik.

Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak melihat Rukia. Tapi, tetap saja usahanya selalu gagal dan tetap ingin melihat gadis manis itu. Berkali-kali dia melirik Rukia yang tetap saja tenang.

"Lihatkan! Kuchiki manis sekali!" seru seorang teman sekelas Ichigo pada temannya yang duduk tepat di depan di mana Ichigo duduk. Dia berkata sambil melihat Rukia lewat jendela.

"Cih, benar! Bagaimana caranya mendekatinya? " kata temannya yang ikut-kutan melihat di jendela.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mendekatinya. Tapi, selalu gagal. Huh,"

"Agak sana! Hei, hei, dia memang cantik sekali, sederhana lagi. Jarang sekali ada gadis seperti dia jaman sekarang," kata seorang teman lagi yang menyambung obrolan temannya lalu berusaha mendesal mereka yang sedang melihat Rukia.

Entah kenapa bagaimana perasaan Ichigo jadi tidak sangat nyaman ada lelaki yang membicarakan Rukia. Ia akui yang mereka katakan itu semua benar, namun, Ichigo amat tak menyukainya. Hampir saja Ichigo kesal dan memukul mereka semua andai saja teman perempuan sekelasnya tak menegur mereka.

"Hei, kalian bisa diam tidak! Aku jadi tak bisa mendengarkan musik!"

"Iya-iya cerewet! Bilang saja iri pada Kuchiki!"

"Aku? Iri dengan gadis seperti itu? Tidak mungkin! Diamlah!"

Kini bus kembali tenang karena ada panitia yang sedang berbicara. Lagi-lagi Ichigo melihat Rukia. Dia bodoh atau apa sampai-sampai sebentar saja dia ingin melihat Rukia. Tapi, kali ini Rukia tidak diam. Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang panitia, yaitu Kaien. Ichigo sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba Kaien memegang pipi Rukia. Saking kesalnya Ichigo sampai menendang bangku yang ada di depannya.

"Woi Ichigo! Sakit tahu!" komentar temannya yang bangkunya ditendang Ichigo.

"Eh Maaf!" kata Ichigo kemudian kembali melihat Rukia. Bus Rukia mulai berjalan duluan. Namun sebelum pergi, mata Ichigo dan Rukia sempat bertemu. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mata hazel dan mata violet itu saling bertemu. Kemudian mereka terpisah karena jarak.

"_Welcome to Pine's Camp, my junior_!" seru Kaien setelah adik-adik kelasnya yang turun dari bus. Mereka semua pada terpana melihat camp itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Camp nya sangat luas dengan adanya hamparan rumput yang menghiasi dan hutan dipinggirannya. Dilihatnya juga danau terletak di dekat camp itu. Bangunan camp yang terbuat dari kayu itu juga besar membuat para siswa terpesona dengan desainnya.

"Sekarang, bawa tas-tas kalian ke kamar yang nomernya sudah kuberikan pada kalian! Satu ruangan 3 anak! " seru Kaien ramah.

"Iya, Kaien-senpai!"

"Jangan lupa, setelah meletakan tas kalian, segera menuju ke lapangan!"

"Baik!" mereka semua berlari girang mencari ruangan yang memang terpisah satu dengan yang lain. Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangkat kembali tas yang sempat ia letakan di bawah.

Akhirnya sampailah Rukia di kamar 70. Kemudian, Rukia memasuki kamar itu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantiang berambut orange-kecoklatan sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Rukia juga melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang menaruhkan tasnya di bawah kolong ranjang.

"Kuchiki-san? Kita sekamar ya! Wah menyenangkan! Huh, sudah lama aku ingin mengobrol dengan Kuchiki-san! Benarkan Tatsuki-chan?" seru gadis berambut panjang itu, Orihime. Entah kenapa kata-kata Orihime sangat menyentuh Rukia dan membuatnya senang.

"Yah, benar. Tarulah tasmu dulu, Kuchiki." kata Tatsuki.

"Eh, Iya." kata Rukia yang segera meletakan tasnya di bawah kolong ranjang yang tersisa.

"Orihime, ayo bangun, kita harus segera ke lapangan. Kau mau di marahi Kaien-senpai?"

"Tidak! Ayo! Ayo Kuchiki-san, kita bersama-sama ke lapangan!" ajak Orihime.

"Baik." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

Sore hari, waktu relaks setelah dari tadi game yang memusingkan serta melelahkan siswa-siswi. Mereka kini disuruh oleh panitia masing-masing kelas untuk mencari kayu bakar buat api unggun malam ini. Nanti, di api unggun mereka akan makan malam bersama. Ichigo dengan wajah cueknya pun mulai memasuki hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar. Hutan sangat aman karena sudah dibatasi pagar untuk para wisatawan berkeliaran.

"Ichigo! Aku ikut!" seru Senna menghampiri Ichigo.

"Senna? Ehn, baiklah."

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Rukia sedang mengamatinya dengan Senna. Ada perasaan cemburu ketika Ichigo bersama Senna. Tapi, Rukia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan mereka walau sebenarnya tidak bisa.  
**  
Waktu Api Unggun**

"Ok! Semuanya sudah mendapatkan kayu! Waktunya letakan itu semua di tengah-tengah yang sudah di beri pagar besi pembatas! Ayo semua, cepat letakan! Waktu kita tak banyak! Sebentar lagi makanannya datang!" seru Kaien menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Baik!" semua berlari dan berdesak-desakan agar dapat cepat menaruh kayu bakar yang mereka dapatkan. Setelah semua sudah menumpuk, seorang pemuda berambut biru, Grimjow, berjalan sambil membawa bensin. Disiramkannya bensin itu ke kayu bakar yang sudah siap. Lalu, dihidupkannya sebatang korek api lalu dilemparanya ke arah kayu bakar tersebut.

WUUUSH

Dengan cepat, api merambat ke semua kayu. Kini, api unggun telah siap. Seluruh siswa-siswi kini duduk manis mengitari api unggun tersebut. Mereka semua duduk tenang sambil mengenakan jaket mereka yang hangat. Rukia sangat nyaman -tiba seorang gadis berlari panik ke arah Kaien dan panitia yang lain.

"Kaien! Ada dua siswa yang belum kembali dari hutan!" teriak gadis itu.

"Shaorin, apakah kau tahu siapa yang belum kembali?" tanya Kaien.

"Aku sudah mengabsen semua dan yang belum hadir adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Honda Senna!"

Semua siswa-siswi menjadi panik. Mereka menghawatirkan kedua teman mereka yang belum kembali dari hutan.

"Semuanya tenang! Aku yakin mereka tak akan masuk ke hutan lebih dalam karena sudah ada pagar pembatas! Jadi semuanya tenang! Kami akan segera mencarinya!" teriak Kaien menggunakan pengeras suara.

'Ichigo? Baka! Kenapa kau belum kembali!' kata Rukia dalam hatinya yang mulai gelisah. Dia berdoa agar Ichigo akan baik-baik saja.

Namun, apakah Ichigo dan Senna akan baik-baik saja?

Bersambung...

**A/N: Ohoy! Nica Updet, det, det~! Yosha! Makasih udah baca ya para reader sekalian! Makasih juga yang sudah mereview dan mengikuti fic ini. Nica harap ga bosen*ngarep*. Apakah tambah ga jelas? Lebay? Jelek? Hoho maaf kalau iya. Soal typo, maaf klo masih ada, hehe. Next Chap, perasaan yang disadari dan diungkapkan. Apakah itu? Nica juga belum begitu jelas*bego+nyebelin*.  
**

**Special thanks!**

** Ritztichimaru**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**

**Save kaladze**

**Girlinlightble**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Liyayanana**

**Magica-snow Nazuna**

**Ichikawa Ami**

**Rukiahinataika**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Ofiai17**

**Tara**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**tsuki sora**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taicho**

**Micon**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Sorayuki Nichan**

**Ichimaru Aizen**

**Deathberry Kuchik**i

**Makasih juga Kenshin! Berkatmu Nica semangat lagi XD! **

**Okay, see ya next chap and have a nice day, guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**Chapter: 8**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: ****Akhirnya kini Rukia ada di luar. Dipakainya topinya itu. Setelah selesai memakai topi, dilihatnya keadaan sekelilingnya. Setelah aman, Rukia mulai mengendap-endap menuju gerbang yang di depannya adalah lapangan tempat api unggun tadi. Di sebelah selatan lapangan adalah hutan tempat para siswa mencari kayu bakar tadi. Dia berlari cepat agar tidak ketahuan siapapun.**

'**Paling tidak aku sudah berusaha,'**

"Kuchiki-san?" panggil Orihime kepada Rukia yang sedang berdiri di depan balkon ruang kamarnya.

"Eh, iya?" jawab Rukia agak gugup.

"Kaien-senpai menyuruh agar kita istirahat. Kenapa tidak masuk kamar? Kuchiki-san masih memikirkan Kurosaki-kun dan Senna-chan, ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku..."

"Tenanglah Kuchiki-san, aku yakin para senpai akan segera menemukan Kurosaki-kun dan Senna-chan. Mereka mungkin hanya tersesat. Tidak ada binatang buas yang akan memangsa mereka! Ayo kita tidur saja, Kuchiki-san," ajak Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Aku masih mau di luar, Inoue-san, terimakasih," kata Rukia sambil membalas senyuman Orihime.

"Wakatta... aku tidur dulu ya Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san juga harus segera masuk, nanti Kuchiki-san bisa masuk angin. Oyasuminasai, Kuchiki-san,"

"Oyasuminasai, Inoue-san,"

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Orihime pun segera masuk ke ruangan lalu menutup pintu. Rukia pun duduk di balkon. Suasana semakin membuat Rukia khawatir. Dingin dan gelap. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ichigo dan Senna? Semua murid telah disuruh oleh pemandu masing-masing untuk tidur karena besok masih banyak acara.

Rukia mulai berdiri. Dia membenahi syal rajutan berwarna putihnya. Rukia bermaksud untuk mencari Ichigo dan Senna di hutan. Memang nekad, tapi itu demi laki-laki yang disukainya walau ia tahu perasaanya tak mungkin dibalas. Dengan mengendap-endap, Rukia masuk ke kamar. Dilihatnya Orihime dan Tatsuki yang telah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati dia ke ranjangnya. Diambilnya guling kemudian ditaruhnya membujur seperti orang tidur. Dinaikannya selimut agar terlihat jika dialah yang tidur diranjang itu.

Gadis itu mengambil topi rajut berwarna coklat dari meja di samping ranjangnya. Lalu, diambilnya sebuah senter dari tas di kolong mengambil senter, dia berjalan keluar. Dibukanya pintu itu kemudian dengan perlahan di tutupnya pintu itu tanpa suara agar kedua temannya itu tak terbangun

Akhirnya kini Rukia ada di luar. Dipakainya topinya itu. Setelah selesai memakai topi, dilihatnya keadaan sekelilingnya. Setelah aman, Rukia mulai mengendap-endap menuju gerbang yang di depannya adalah lapangan tempat api unggun tadi. Di sebelah selatan lapangan adalah hutan tempat para siswa mencari kayu bakar tadi. Dia berlari cepat agar tidak ketahuan siapapun.

'Paling tidak aku sudah berusaha,'

Rukia kini masuk ke hutan lewat yang dimasuk Ichigo dan Senna tadi sore. Setelah masuk agak ke dalam, di hidupkannya senter yang di pegangnya. Kenapa ada gadis senekad dia?

'Aku tak boleh takut, mungkin saja Ichigo dan Senna lebih ketakutan,'

Dada Rukia berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya. Itu karena dia agak ketakutan berada di hutan yang gelap dan tidak bersama seorang pun. Ia tahu para senpainya sedang mencari Ichigo dan Senna pada waktu yang sama. Jadi, Rukia pun tak begitu takut lagi. Ia yakin tak ada apa-apa di hutan yang sudah dibatasi dengan hutan lebih dalam.

"Ichigo? Honda?" panggil Rukia. Tanpa ia sadar, Rukia melupakan kemarahannya pada Ichigo. Keselamatan Ichigo lebih penting daripada emosinya semata, pikirnya.

Pepohonan terlihat mengerikan. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin malam dan hewan-hewan malam. Gelap sekali hutan ini. Tapi, tak membuat Rukia berhenti menyusuri setiap jalan yang mungkin dilalui oleh Ichigo dan Senna.

Rukia telah memanggil nama Ichigo dan Senna berkali-kali. Namun, sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan, sambil memanggil-manggil nama mereka.

"Ichi-"

SREEEK

Langkah Rukia terhenti setelah ia sadar jika dia hendak terjatuh ke sebuah lubang. Untunglah dia menghentikan langkahnya, kalau tidak dia mungkin telah terjatuh ke lubang itu. Sebuah batu kecil tak sengaja ditendang Rukia masuk ke dalam lubang yang lumayan besar. Mungkin, lima orang bisa terjatuh ke sana.

'Untung saja aku tak terjatuh,'

TUAAAK

"Aduh! Batu sialan!" seru seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinga Rukia dari lubang itu.

"Eh?"

Rukia ragu-ragu jika ada orang dalam lubang itu. Tapi, semakin lama dia semakin yakin jika ada orang di lubang itu. Disorotnya dengan senter lubang itu. Ternyata ada dua orang di lubang itu dan mereka adalah Ichigo dan Senna.

"Ichigo! Honda!" seru Rukia girang.

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang menyoritifnya dengan senter.

"Rukia! Bagaimana kau-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menanyakan itu bodoh! Aku akan memanggil senpai untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari situ!" kata Rukia. Ia yakin mereka berdua tak bisa keluar dari lubang yang menurutnya cukup dalam. Dilihatnya Senna tak sadarkan diri di lubang itu.

"Ada apa dengannya!" tanya Rukia.

"Senna terpeleset dan pingsan. Karena aku mau membantunya keluar, aku malah ikut jatuh ke lubang," jelas Ichigo.

"Aku pergi dulu mencari senpai!" kata Rukia beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Hati-hati, Rukia," kata Ichigo yang membuat Rukia terhenti. Rukia tersenyum kemudian berkata,"Iya," Rukia segera berlari untuk mencari senpai.

"Hei Grimmjow, aku khawatir mereka akan kenapa-kenapa," kata Shaorin yang berjalan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan senter.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Si bocah Orange itu aku yakin dia tak akan mebiarkan siapapun terluka, apalagi mantan pacarnya," kata Grimmjow sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia juga menyoroti segala tempat yang dilaluinya dengan senter.

"Shaorin-senpai! Grimmjow-senpai!" seru Rukia dari belakang.

"Grimmy, kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku jadi merinding nih," kata Shaorin sambil mengusap-usap lengannya dengan tangan.

"Aku juga mendengarnya kok, kelihatanya dari arah belakang," kemudian Grimmjow dan Shaorin menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Eh! Rukia!" seru Shaorin.

"Shaorin-senpai! Grimmjow-senpai!" seru Rukia lagi sambil berlari kearah mereka. Akhirnya dia telah sampai di depan Grimmjow dan Shaorin.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau ada di sini! Bukankah kami sudah bilang untuk menyuruh seluruh siswa untuk istirahat!" seru Grimmjow marah.

"I-Iya! Tapi, aku telah menemukan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Honda Senna! Mereka terjebak di sebuah lubang di arah sana!" kata Rukia menjelaskan dimana Ichigo dan Senna berada. Dia menujuk ke arah dimana ia tadi menemukan Ichigo.

"Benarkah! Ayo kita segera ke sana!" seru Shaorin lega dan girang.

Setelah sampai di tempat dimana Ichigo dan Senna terjebak, mereka segera menanyai keadaan Ichigo dan Senna di dalam lubang. Senna masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

Grimmjow segera menghubungi rekan-rekannya. Rukia menunggu di sambil duduk di dekat lubang. Sesekali dia mencoba melihat keadaan Ichigo di dalam sana. Ichigo hanya meringkuh tak berdaya. Tapi, dia masih sempat menyelimuti Senna dengan jaketnya. Benar, itu membuat Rukia sedikit cemburu namun dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu.

"Lihat! Shiba telah datang!" seru Shaorin. Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaien yang datang bersama rekan-rekannya. Bukan hanya panitia, ada dua guru yang juga mengikuti Kaien. Wajah mereka terlihat amat cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua di dalam?"

"Mereka tak apa-apa, hanya saja Honda belum sadarkan diri," jawab Grimmjow yang kemudian berjalan menju lubang itu bersama Kaien.

"Hei, anak bodoh! Kau tak apa-apa!" tanya Kaien dari atas kepada Ichigo. Ichigo pun kemudian mengerutkan alisnya.

"Diam dan keluarkan aku!" seru Ichigo yang keliatannya sudah tidak kuat dengan perutnya yang lapar sekali. Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo baik-baik saja.

"Ambil tali, biar aku yang masuk ke sana menolong kedua bocah itu," kata seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Dia berpakaian sangat sangar. Rukia yang mendengar suara itu langsung berdiri.

"Kenpachi-san!" seru Rukia kaget yang melihat tetangganya ada disitu.

"Halo Rukia," kata Kenpachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia bingung karena Kenpachi tiba-tiba ada disitu.

"Aku baru saja mengirimkan buah ke Camp, dan kebetulan aku mendengar ada masalah, jadi aku ke sini untuk membantu," kata Kenpachi.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang teman Kaien, yang baru saja mengambil tali pun datang. Dia membawa tali. Dia berjalan menuju Kenpachi. Setelah sampai dia memberikan tali itu kepada Kenpachi. Tali yang dia ambil mirip seperti tali tambang namun terlihat agak kecil namun keliahatannya kokoh.

"Kuchiki...!" panggil Kaien tiba-tiba. Kaien yang dari tadi telah menyadari kehadiran Rukia pun menghampiri Rukia. Rukia kini berkeringat dingin. Mungkin dia telah merasa akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Grimmjow, tolong urusi itu, aku mau bicara dengan Nona Kuchiki!" seru Kaien kepada Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan memegangi tali yang salah satu sisinya telah diikatkan di batang pohon dan tubuh Kenpachi pada sisi lain untuk berjaga-jaga agar jika tali itu lepas dari pohon Grimmjow masih menahannya.

Kaien menarik Rukia agak jauh dari tempat itu. Setelah cukup, dia melepas tangan Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat marah kepada Rukia.

"Maaf Kaien-senpai, aku tak bermaksud untuk melanggar perintahmu, aku-"

"Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Kuchiki! Kau juga ingin aku mencarimu seperti mereka berdua?" bentak Kaien kepada Rukia. Rukia tak bisa berkata-kata. Rukia hanya tertunduk.

"Aku tahu kau sangat peduli dengan Ichigo dan Senna. Tidak, maksudku, kau sangat menghawatirkan Ichigo, bukan?"

Rukia hanya diam.

"Aku juga tahu kenapa kau tak marah padaku tentang taruhan itu tapi, sangat marah pada Ichigo. Kau menyukainya bukan, Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien. Rukia agak kaget namun ia masih saja tertunduk. Pipi Rukia yang putih itu bersemu merah. Namun masih saja Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Hei, jangan menangis, aku tidak akan memarahimu kok!" seru Kaien.

"A-Aku tidak menangis, Kaien-senpai!" kata Rukia sambil memandang Kaien dengan penuh keyakinan jika dia tak menangis. Kaien tersenyum melihat Rukia. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Hentikan, Kaien-senpai!"

Di lain tempat terlihat Kenpachi yang berhasil membawa Senna dan Ichigo dalam dekapannya(?). Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari lubang yang menyekap mereka lebih dari 5 jam. Ichigo bicara pada dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak mau masuk ke hutan lagi. Sungguh, perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi menunggu untuk diberi makan.

Ichigo merasa sedikit nyeri di kakinya. Dilihatnya pergelangan kakinya yang biru lebam karena terjatuh tadi. Mata hazelnya tak sengaja melihat Kaien dan Rukia yang sedang berduaan agak jauh dari tempat itu.

DEG

Ada sebesit perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan. Berusaha tak menghiraukan itu, Ichigo melihat Senna yang terbaring dikelilingi. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu. Shaorin menyoroti Senna dengan senternya agar Senna sadar. Mata coklat-keemasan itu perlahan terbuka.

"Ah... dimana a-aku..." kata Senna agak terbata-bata.

"Kau masih di hutan, Honda, kami akan segera membawamu kembali ke Camp. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shaorin.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali..." jawab Senna yang baru saja sadarkan diri. Shaorin pun mulai membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya hingga Camp. Rukia yang melihat Senna dan Ichigo telah keluar segera berlari ke arah mereka.

"Honda, kau tak apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Rukia. Senna yang melihat Rukia pun tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuchiki,"

"Baik! Waktunya kembali ke Camp! Hari sudah larut! Besok masih ada kegiatan! Ayo semua!" teriak Kaien kepada semua orang disana. Kenpachi membantu menggulung tali dan membawanya.

Mereka semua mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Senna dan yang lainnya ada di depan. Ichigo jalan sendiri tanpa ada yang menghiraukanya karena semua orang lebih menghiraukan Senna yang sempat pingsan. Padahal, kaki Ichigo kini sakit dan nyeri akibat terjatuh tadi. Tapi, dia diam saja. Dia toh laki-laki tak butuh dikasihani. Dia kuat berjalan bermeter-meter dengan keadaannya seperti itu.

Kaien yang dari tadi berjalan di belakang melihat Ichigo berjalan terpincang-pincang. Kaien tahu jika kelihatannya kaki Ichigo terkilir. Dia segera menyusul Ichigo dan meletakan tangan Ichigo di pundaknya.

"O-Oi! Aku bukan Yaoi!" teriak Ichigo kegeeran.

"Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau dengan kau! Kaki mu terkilir kan, Jeruk?"

"Diam! Aku tak apa-apa! Lebih baik kau sama Rukia saja!"

"Oh... Ceritanya cemburu ya?" kata Kaien yang tetap menuntun Ichigo. Seketika wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Si-Siapa! Tidak kok! Siapa juga... Apa urusanmu, Kaien!"

"Hnn..."

Terlihat Ichigo sedang mencari sesuatu di dapur Camp. Dia kelihatan lapar sekali. Tentu saja dari tadi saja dia belum makan. Dapur yang terlihat sederhana namun berdesain eropa itu tempat pelampiasan lapar Ichigo. Disana, Ichigo menggerutu tak jelas. Senna saja langsung diberi makanan, namun Ichigo, dia bahkan tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Pria berambut jingga itu menjadi uring-uringan sendiri.

"Mana sih! Masa' sisa makanan tadi sore pun tak ada! Sial!" gerutu Ichigo sambil duduk diatas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Kakinya terasa sakit, perutnya lapar, tubuhnya kedinginan lagi mengingat ia lupa membawa jaket karena terlalu terburu-buru ke dapur.

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.30. Sangat larut untuk murid berkeliaran. Semua panitia sudah tidur, tapi Ichigo sangat lapar untuk tidur. Apalagi makanan kecilnya dihabiskan Keigo. Ingin Ichigo membuat temannya itu menderita sekarang.

Terdengar suara pintu dapur yang tadi sudah ditutup Ichigo terbuka perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Ichigo agak kaget siapa yang malam-malam begini ke dapur?

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Siapa itu!" seru Ichigo yang jantung kini berdetak dengan kencangnya. Dia mulai berdiri. Ichigo mengambil sebuah sapu lidi yang terletak disudut dapur. Kini dia menjadi aga was-was.

"Kurooosakii-kuuun," panggil suara itu lagi.

"Hei! Siapa itu!" Ichigo mulai mendekati pintu. Digenggamnya erat batang sapu itu.

"Hiaaaa!" teriak Ichigo sambil membuka pintu dan hendak mememukul seseorang.

"Kurosaki Ichigo bodoh!" teriak suara itu. Ichigo dengan spontan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang hendak memukul orang.

"Eh?"

Seorang gadis manis menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai pelindung. Ichigo mematung melihat sesosok Rukia yang berdiri didepannya ketakutan hendak dipukul Ichigo menggunakan batang sapu itu.

"O-Oi?" panggil Ichigo agak ragu. Rukia yang tadi memejamkan matanya kini membuka mata violetnya indah itu kembali. Rukia menatap wajah pria itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Kau mau melukaiku ya!" seru Rukia.

"Tidak! Kukira kau hantu! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini!" balas Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu... Kau kucari kemana-mana tidak ada, aku disuruh Kaien-senpai memberikan makanan," kata Rukia agak malu-malu. Mendengar kata 'makanan', Ichigo mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Mana! Aku lapar!" serunya.

"Sabarlah... Kau duduk disitu akan kuambilkan piring," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju lemari-lemari yang ada disana untuk mencari piring atau mangkuk. Setelah mendapat piring dari sebuah lemari Rukia membuka sebuah tempat sayur lalu dituangnya dikit sedikit sup yang ada didalamnya di atas mangkok. Diambilnya sendok yang telah tersedia tak jauh dari situ. Setelah semua siap, Rukia memberikan sup itu kepada Ichigo yang telah duduk manis di kursi. Diletakkannya mangkuk itu dimeja samping Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai menyergap sup itu dengan lahapnya. Ia makan seperti anak singa yang kelaparan. Dalam beberapa menit, Ichigo telah menghabiskan sup itu.

Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah tremos. Diambilnya sebuah mangkuk yang cukup besar dari lemari tadi.

"Rukia... Bukankah kau benci padaku? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku tak pernah membencimu..."

Bersambung...

**A/N: Akhirnya updet juga... maaf klo typo bersebaran... ceritanya pasti ga menarik ya? Gomen... Well IchiRuki's day! Nica juga mw updet... tapi pasti jelek hiks... Maaf... Key deh See Ya next Chap! X3**

**aya-na rifa'i g login: Biasa, nyari kurcaci #plak ga kok hehehe diatas dah dijelasin XD**

**Ichikurosai: Huwee! Makasih! Makasih! Maaf ni fic gaje banget... X')**

**Micon: Maaf klo pendek hehehehe ^^" Maaf juga lama**

**Meyrin kyuchan: Adegan romance na chap depan... gomen TTATT maaf ya!**

**Wi3nter: Ini Nica udah updet! Hehehe maaf lama yaaa~**

**Thx for review.. maaf jg klo ni chap rada pendek! XD Secepatnya Nica bakal updet! See ya Next Chap!**


End file.
